School Days: Remember: Kotonoha's Memories
by sasami1996
Summary: This is the sequel to School Days: Refresh: New Girl In School. Reina is 18, and meets a boy who catches both her and Sekai's interest. Kotonoha and Itou return, and Katsura begins to remember her past.  Temporarily Discontinued  SASAMI1996
1. C1: The Beginning Of What Should Be Done

Hiyers!

So lets get down to beeswax. As you all may or may not know, I have been gone for a very, a very, a verrrrrrryyy long time. This has all been due to getting into a VERY hard and competitive school, which I worked my damn BUTT off to get into, and for what?

To get stressed, that's what.

Well, SCREW THEM! Actually, no, not really. I'm sick right now, I mean REALLLY SICK, which is why I have some happy free time. So other then hospital visits, everyone has my full attention.

So what happened to my hitsukarin fic?

It temporarily went to heaven. Lets just leave it at that. It's not deleted, because I always store all my stories in another area. So, previous and current stories?

SAFE.

So lets get on with this new addition to what I'm now calling the School Days R Series. Every "novel" title will begin with R thus the corny name. Plus this isn't exactly PG, although I wouldn't go as far as to rate it R. More like... PG 13 or 16 plus?

MOVING ON! (BTW when they are speaking English, words will be underlined)

Anyways, I want it to be noted some new people are gonna pop up. Also this story is no longer just mystery. It's also romance and supernatural, and psychological. So yeah, you'll see some stuff that might be a little far fetched... but that's just the way it works.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL DAYS THE MANGA, THE ANIME, OR THE GAMEPLAY. AND BTW, MY STORIES ON SCHOOL DAYS ARE BASED ON THE ANIME. THANK YAS!

Lets start this thang! (SOOOO HYPE DAMMITERS :P)

C1: The Beginning Of What Should Be Done (Fitting title right?)

Lets... ~START~!

**

* * *

**

_There is nothing here._

_Nothing._

_It's dark. I stand in this darkness. Does this darkness count as something? Or is it nothing at all since it is all but matter?_

_I wave my hand around the darkness. It flows around and waves around like fog. Matter. This is what it is. I look down at myself. I am dressed in a dark red dress. No. Blood red. I am wearing a dress of blood._

_It's the same as death._

_I don't get it. Where am I? What is this place? Where is my dorm? No, I have more common sense then this. I need to think, I need to focus. Because it does not feel entirely real. And yet... it feels like the originality of reality itself. So what is this place?_

_"Reina.."_

_My head bounces up. I'm looking from side to side, trying to sharpen my senses... but I can't really see through this fog. I must focus... _

_"You want to know where you are. But that not possible. You are not entirely here. Because there is no 'here.' Listen and remember. So you can't tell where you are. So listen. There is more at work then it might seem. Leave. Where ever you are, please leave. Get away from the darkest hours. Believe me."_

_I won't believe this voice. How can I? It's the first time-_

_No._

_I've heard this voice before... Who... and why..._

_"Please help me."_

_My eyes widen at these words. Why would I say that? Nothing is making sense..._

_And in the distance... girl... a girl... petite with pale skin... and who wears a flimsy spaghetti strap dress with a poncho the is is white with gold lining with a cross on the back..._

_WAKE UP._

_

* * *

_

****Tokyo University: Dorms: 11:40 pm Night**  
**

"Reina! Wake up already!"

I jump up out of my bed. I can hear my heavy breathing. I feel my hands trembling. The sweat. My hand feels around my bed. It's damp. How long was I acting this way? How long have I been in this state? What was that... dream? No, it wasn't quite. The incidents at Sakakino Academy have made me believe that almost anything was possible. But... revelations through dreams? That kind of thing...

Something I wouldn't even dream of. Or have I already?

"Reina? Reina, what's wrong?"

I come to my senses and realize that Sekai is next to me. Sekai and I now attend college together. We even share a dorm. Nanami shares the dorm with us as well. Sekai is my closest and best friend. To one another, we are more then friends. We are sisters. Because we've been through the scariest thing together. It's only been six months since we all graduated from Sakakino Academy.

It's been two years since everything.

Since Itou Makoto.

I weakly smile at Sekai. "It's okay. I'm okay." Sekai's eyes brighten and her worried face becomes happy. "I guess you had another nightmare? " Sekai assumed, getting up to go to the mini-fridge to get a bottle of water for me.

No. This was not another nightmare. This was different. It was scarier then any nightmare.

It was real.

I nod my head as I get out of my bed. It sits opposite of hers. Between beds we have one window with tan curtains to decorate. There are two closets, and brown drawers. We have a mini-fridge squeezed in. After all, we like things simple. Complicated is too much.

"I'm gonna go shower, okay?" I say. Sekai nods and tosses me the bottle of water. I catch it with one hand and smile at her. "Thank you." I walk out the dorm's bedroom and go right into the bathroom which is right across the bedroom.

The dorms in Tokyo U work as a family unit. There are three bedrooms in one unit and two bathrooms. The dorms themselves are pretty large. There are two showers in each bathroom, one toilet, one sink, and one mirror/cabinet above the sink. Then in the middle of the unit is a family area. Two couches facing each other and a small low table in the middle. The T.V is placed in front of the table on another low table, where it sits in front of a radiator and another window, also covered in tan curtains. On the back side of the unit, Cabinets reside on the top while a kitchen table below stands. On the table is a stove, microwave, and then an area to store cooking materials. This all resides next to the dorm's door. On the right side of the door is a large silver double door fridge. It's a homey place.

I change out my silver nightgown and untie my long green hair. It's up to my knees now. My gold eyes slightly shimmer in the mirror. I turn away and enter the shower. I turn the shower on and I feel the warm water that pours onto my skin. My hair grows damp and I close my eyes.

Everything feels like a nightmare. Two years ago, everything about me changed. Before I was someone who was over-confident and rash. I think now, after everything, I have matured. Being rash has its price.

Katou Otome.

Her death haunts me the most. Even now I can smell it. Her blood freshly cut... the stench which infiltrated my nose as I realized the horror of what I had done.

I didn't directly kill anyone.

But I did kill.

I killed off Kotonoha's memories. It was my fault Setsuna was dead. And Katou Otome would have never died if I hadn't...

I open my eyes and slam the wall with frustration, feeling the tears rise in my eyes.

They say you never forget the faces you kill.

Whoever they are, they're right. I''ll never forget.

Never.

* * *

****England: 12:40 am: Saint Marie Girls Academy****

Katsura Kotonoha was strolling through Saint Marie's large and beautiful garden. It was filled with all sorts of roses, sunflowers, daffodils, etc. A garden which overflowed with sweetness. Sister Anabelle always said that a garden was the same as a representation of a young maiden's soul. It must be beautiful, sweet smelling, and most of all, give the aura of purity to all who admire and care for it. A garden, a simple flower, these were the representations of a woman's spirit and purity. Kotonoha could never be happier, for it was the garden that made her feel at peace.

But Kotonoha's internal peace was soon disrupted by noise coming from the St Marie's Cathedral, located in the middle of the flower garden.

_"Who could that be?"_

Kotonoha walks into the large and beautiful cathedral. In the front, she saw Sister Anabelle talking to a man and a woman. The man had blond hair and blue eyes and wore a green shirt and blue jeans with brown sneakers. The woman had brown hair and blue eyes and wore a flower printed dress with black flats, holding a brown purse. They look so happy...

Sister Anabelle noticed Kotonoha. She motioned Kotonoha over. Sister Anabelle places her hands on Kotonoha's shoulders. "This is Katsura Kotonoha," Sister Anabelle says. "She is a student here. In fact, she is one of the best. So much like you Sarah, wanting to become a nun. But look at you now. Married, and expecting!"

_Expecting?_

Oh.

This woman was pregnant.

She was married.

In love.

Happily.

Kotonoha feels her breathing become tight. No. She must not feel this way. Why did she react with such towards couples who seemed happy? Why could she not be at peace like a proper nun should? Envy was a deadly sin. Kotonoha knew she had to resist these... these dark feelings which resided inside her.

Kotonoha excused herself and ran out. Her breathing grew hard and rigid. She sits down beside the flower beds.

An aching headache.

A burning pain.

"No..."

* * *

****An Unknown Island: An Unknown Facility: Time Unknown****

A boy with dark hair and blue eyes sits on a white bed listening to an i-pod. He's wearing a white shirt and white pants. His room is white. Everything, his bed, his couch, his rug, is white.

For him, color would be nice.

He listens to heavy metal, lost in thoughts. He is 18 now, and it has been two months since what is being described as "The Sakakino incident." He scoffs at this. What can one call it? When you cheat on many girls and they all go insane and start killing each other, well, there are few words for that.

He has learned the results of his actions. Two months of rehab has changed him. It has opens his eyes to the nightmare he caused. Detained in an island for two months has given him the chance to be reborn.

But now he will not go home.

"It's been six months. You have recovered. Why won't you go back Itou-kun?"

Itou Makoto looks up. A man with slick black hair and silver glasses wearing a doctor's uniform looks at him from the door of the facility. Makoto takes off his headphones and shuts off his i-pod. He looks up at his psychiatrist and doctor Issai Mamoru, a man he has grown to trust.

Issai looks at him. "You are not afraid to go back." Itou shakes his head. "You prefer you're life here?" Itou shakes his head no again. Issai sighs in frustration. He sits down on the white couch. "I don't understand." Itou looks at Issai and smiles. "You don't have to," Itou says, laying down on his bed. He stares up at his white ceiling.

Issai stares at him. "You said there was someone you wanted to see again. Someone you wanted to thank. She saved your life. But you won't go?" Itou scoffed. "This is how I'll thank her. Like this." Issai grew a quizzical look. "I don't understand, he replied. Itou looked over at his doctor. "I'll stay here and never return to society. So that she and the people I hurt will always feel safe. That's it."

A silence brewed between the two for a moment.

"You have matured Itou-kun. I'll give you that," Issai murmurs. Makoto smirked. "Why, thank you," he replies. Issai looks at his patient. "However," Issai continues, "You still have yet to realize the full depth of one's soul. Have you not learned? That even the darkest of hearts, there is humanity. And in the purest of hearts, there will be the ache for revenge." Itou sat up. Issai's eyes pieced into Makoto's. "We've had many talks about the minds of humans. And yet, are you to tell me, that an exchange for everything you have caused, you will stay here for an eternity?"

Issai's words reached Itou Makoto's heart to the core. Of course. Reina would want more. She would want to see him suffer. Sekai, Hikari, Nanami, Taisuke, and Kotonoha...

They would quench revenge like a dying vampire thirsts for blood.

Especially Kotonoha. After being kidnapped by her, and tortured... those four fingernails were grown back and the physical scars were healed... but his emotional wounds were there.

Yes.

If he wanted to repay everyone, the only way was to go back.

Itou looked at his mentor. "Thank you, Issai-sensei," Itou says. Itou gets up to start packing.

"Itou."

Itou turns around. Issai stand up and stares at Makoto seriously. "Don't assume that everything is your fault. Do not forget our discussions. Psychology and life... it is not just limited to humans. There is always something at work. Reality is not limited to now."

Issai leaves the room and Itou only ponders what those words mean.

* * *

****Sakakino University: Time: 11:40 pm****

Hikari sits in her bed awake with her pink pajamas. Her hair is loose. She doesn't want to sleep tonight. What happened was like a dream.

**FLASHBACK**

_Hikari was walking in the park holding hands with Taisuke. He was so kind and sweet to her... She could have never asked for a better boyfriend. They walked silently on a road nearby a large lake which sparkled in the moonlight. Hikari is wearing a blue sundress with black flats. Her hair is in it normal fashion.__ Taisuke is wearing a blue shirt with horizontal stripes and tan pants with black sneakers.__ Hikari wraps her arms around Taisuke as they walk. in silence. Their love was more then enough to fill the night. _

_"Taisuke?"_

_Taisuke looked over towards Hikari as they walked. "Yeah?" _

_Hikari looked down and her bright hazel eyes dimmed. "How... How do you think Reina, Sekai, and Nanami-chan are doing in Tokyo U?" she asked. Taisuke stayed quiet. For a while, there was only silence. _

_"I..." Taisuke began, unable to really find the words. He stopped walking. Hikari turned to stand in front of him, looking deep into his eyes. Taisuke looked deeply into Hikari's eyes. We haven't seen them in six months," he whispered quietly. Hikari smiled sadly and wrapped her arms around Taisuke. "I know," she whispered back. Taisuke wrapped his arms around Hikari's body, hugging her closer. The separated and looked into each others eyes. Taisuke leaned in, and their lips met. They passionately kissed underneath the moonlight for a few moments until they separated again. Hikari smiled. "I love you Taisuke," Hikari whispered to him. Taisuke smiled. _

_Then he got down on one knee._

_Hikari's eyes widened. "Oh-Oh my god." She practically couldn't breathed. Her mouth was covered by her hands, trying not to scream with delight. She felt her cheeks grow warm, and her eyes fill with tears. She was trembling. Oh god, was she trembling?_

_Taisuke smiled and pulled a black box from his pocket. "Hikari," he whispered, deeply staring into her watery, surprised, sparkling blue eyes,"We've been through everything. You've been through everything. I know I used to love someone else. And when we first started dating dating I wasn't fully committed to you. But everything is different now. I know we've only dated since high school. But I love you so much, and I'm ready to give you everything you deserve." Taisuke paused as he watched one tear slip out of Hikari's right eye. _

_"Kuroda Hikari. Will you marry me?"_

_Tears began to pour out her eyes. Unable to speak she nodded. He smiled and stood up, and then he slowly opened the box. Inside was a sparkling silver ring with several lilies in the middle. The lilies had dots of blue diamonds on them, like lilies that had been drizzled with sparkling rain. She had once told Taisuke that she loved lilies more then any other type of flower. But she loved lilies even more after they were sprayed on by water. Now she had those flowers for eternity. _

_Hikari's hands fell from her mouth. Her left hand was clutching her chest since she was trying so hard to breathe. Her right hand trembled as it reached out slowly. Taisuke carefully took the ring out the box, and placed the box in his pocket. He took Hikari's hand and slipped the ring onto her middle finger. Tears continued to slip out her eyes as she lifted her hand to observe her ring in the moonlight. "It's beautiful," she whispered, her voice trembling. Taisuke grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in for a deep passionate kiss. They separated breathing heavily. Taisuke placed his forehead against Hikari's. "You're more beautiful then any ring, then anything alive or dead to me," he said to her. Hikari giggled as she leaned in for another passionate kiss under the moonlight._

**END FLASHBACK**

Hikari lifts her hand to look at the ring again. She smiles as she thinks of how they made love on that road after that passionate kiss. She had finally found her own happiness.

* * *

****Katsura Household: 11:40 pm Night: Katsura Kokoro's Bedroom****

Kokoro lays awake in her bed. She is twelve now, in junior high school, and at the top of her class. Her chestnut brown hair reaches above her waistline, and her hazel eyes which were once quite bright, are now more dim. She can't help but think to herself back to when she was ten. Back when she believed everything her older sister said and did.

She wasn't an idiot anymore.

Kokoro didn't know everything. But she still had her old cellphone. She never let anyone see the pictures that were on that phone. Only once had she made that mistake. Only once.

If she had never showed those pictures to Ishida, where would her sister be now? Would her sister still have her underneath that spell? Would onii-chan- no, would Itou Makoto still be alive? Would he still be kidnapped? Where would her sister, her crazy, insane sister, have taken him?

Those questions never ceased to end.

Kokoro sighs and sits up. She picks up her old cellphone, the only proof of what she knew. The only proof of what really happened was inside her phone. But Kokoro never had the heart to delete those pictures.

She flips her phone open and opens up the files with the pictures. She sees them. Itou tied up. Her sister's lunatic smile. Kokoro quickly closes the phone and tosses it angrily across the room. Not even a crack appears.

Kokoro sighs angrily and lays back down. She wished she had nothing to do with it. She wishes her sister, damn Ishida could have left her out. After all, This was never her problem. Kokoro shuts her eyes tightly, trying to forget her sister's bad influence, the way people talked about her behind her back. One day her sister was going to pay for all the crap she had put her. Because of Onee-chan people bullied her, and assumed she was a slut. All because of how her older sister acted. But one day, Katsura Kotonoha, her beloved Onee-chan, would pay dearly.

Hatred brewed inside Kokoro's heart.

Someday.

* * *

****A Local Cafe in Tokyo: 12:30 pm Afternoon****

I sit down at a local cafe after ordering my hot chocolate. The cafe is called The Rabbit Hole. It's a really popular cafe in Tokyo, located in the busiest area there. I'm lucky to even find a seat today, since basically every other seat is taken.

I'm wearing my favorite outfit today, a white turtleneck shirt with an open blue cashmere sweater and a black miniskirt with white socks up to my ankles and black flats. My green hair is down all the way today.

I take out my laptop from the briefcase I've been carrying around. I'm here today to write a report for my English class. But I can't help but think about the dream I had last night. What was that dream? Who was that girl? I didn't quite see her face or her head. Why did she tell me to leave? What was happening that I had to leave for?

I catch myself. Am I believing dreams now? I shake my head and laugh to myself. Impossible. I drink some hot chocolate, feeling dumb for believing in a dream. It felt real. But that's just in my head. This is what's real. Now is what's real. Only now.

"Hey. I can sit down here right?"

I look up to see a slightly tan guy standing across from me sliding into the chair. I raise an eyebrow. If he was going to sit, why the hell did he even ask me? I decide to ignore the rude man and get back to researching for my report so i could get started on writing it. But my eyes seem to rise up to stare at the guy who sat down and is now reading a book. He's wearing a male's white tank top with a blue shirt meant to be buttoned up, which is instead, open. I also notice he's wearing blue jeans. My eyes look down quickly and then back up, quick enough to notice he's wearing black sneakers. Not quite dressed for this sort of cafe.

Ugh. I have to focus. I can't focus on some guy who just appears out of nowhere. Even if his body is... well built.

FO. CUS.

I go back to researching. Yes, that's right. I'm researching one of the greatest written English literature's, Oliver Twist written by Charles Dickens. A book that shows how the poor laws affected people in England. My essay is to show why these poor laws were unfair using examples from Oliver Twist. Totally on topic. Cool and rational, which is me.

"Ah, Sensui-kun!"

An attractive waitress I've seen before runs over to the man. She is a pretty girl who has black hair in two ponytails wearing the Rabbit Hole's uniform, a maid outfit with white bunny ears as a headpiece. She is relatively flat chested. Her brown eyes remind me of someone I've seen before though...

She smiles as she puts down an ice tea in front of the man apparently known as "Sensui-kun." He slightly smiles at her. "Thanks, Itou-san." My head snaps up. Itou? I start to feel my hands tremble. I haven't heard that name in years. For two years, we never said HIS name. Anyone who was involved with Itou never said his name. Never.

The girl looks over at me. "Do you know this person?" she asks. I look up quickly. "No, he doesn't know me," I respond quickly. I look at the man. "Just sharing a table." I look back down, trying to hide the fear in my eyes. What's wrong with me? It must be a coincidence. It's not the first time two people in Japan share the same last name. Of course. A coincidence. Yet, my heart... it's beating so fast, and I can't breathe. Why won't my body listen to my brain?

The other Itou looks over back at Sensui. That's good. She doesn't notice my reaction. She laughs and blushes as she talks to him. It's obvious she likes this man. If I could just gain control over my body... I continue to research the Poor Laws and Oliver Twist.

"So, how's your older brother?"

My hands cease to type over the keyboard. She has an older brother... Not entirely uncommon. Not at all uncommon...

Other Itou smiles. "Apparently, he's doing well! In fact, Makoto-kun's coming home now!"

Makoto...kun?

No.

This CANNOT be happening this.

This isn't real, This isn't real, this isn't real...

"When Makoto onii-chan comes home, I'm gonna throw him a big party and even show him where I work part-time! It's been two years after all!"

Two years.

She said it's been two years.

No. NO.

I just can't do this again, I just...

I can't.

I jump out my seat. The two people look at me strangely. Of course they would. I'm trembling. I'm scared. I haven't been this scared since my fight with Kotonoha. I close my laptop and shove it in my briefcase. I'm trying to avoid the girl's eyes. I take two dollars out my pocket and drop it on the table, and I'm running out. To think that I was so nearby Itou's little sister... To think I didn't even know he had one...

I can never tell Sekai about this.

Never.

Suddenly, I've been pushed back. I've been in such a daze, I haven't even noticed where I've been walking.

"Hey bitch!"

I look up to see that I've run straight into an alleyway. Two gangsters stare glare at me. More trouble. One of the gangsters smirk at me. "What's a little girl like you doing here?" he asks, walking closer. I'm not moving. Do I even have the strength to fight right now? They continue to move closer. I give them a dark glare. "I'm sorry for bumping into you," I say quickly. I don't want any trouble right now. I'm messed up as it is. I'm turning to leave but then one guy grabs my hand. I sigh and turn again, flashing another deadly glare. The boys smile. "Won't you play with us?" he slurs, tightening his grip on my wrist. I glare at them. "Get off," I spit. I'm trying to pull away, but this guy's grip is tough.

BAM.

The man holding my wrist, in a speed of light, is down. What just happened? A man is in front of me. The gangster throws a punch, but this man ducks and punches the gangster in the gut. The opposition goes down hard. He kicks the gangsters hard, I mean brutal. His fighting skills are obviously good, but I can tell they are not polished. His skills are from the street, down to the core. Then he stops and sighs in annoyance. "That will teach you fuckers," he mutters, scratching his hair. Just who is this guy?

He turns around.

It's the Sensui guy.

He looks at me. My breathing is going hard again. He has an annoyed look on his face. I wished he hadn't followed me. I turn around without a word and get out of that alleyway. I'm pissed too. That fate is throwing this kind of crap at me again.

"Hey!"

I'm forcefully turned around by Sensui. I glare at him. "What?" I ask, my tone filled with annoyance. He glares back. "The fuck do you mean, 'what?' I saved your ass," He spits back. I snatch my hand away from him. We're in a more isolated area now, so at least there's no worries about making a scene. I give him a glare. "I didn't ask for you to save me. I can defend myself," I retort. He scoffs. I raise an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He smirks at me. "Then why the fuck didn't you?" he snaps, arrogance in his tone.

Jackass.

I cross my arms, giving him a smirk of my own. "Do you know who the hell I am? I'm Ishida Reina! Are you seriously saying that Ishida Reina can't defend herself?" I don't like using my background as a defense for myself, but the man won't go away. He blinks in surprise. "You're the daughter of the famous detective, Ishida Satoshi?" Then he smirks. "Prove it."

Are you fuc-

Stay calm.

"How would you want me to?" I ask in an irritable tone. He takes a card out of his pocket and shoves it in my face. I snatch it out my hand. It reads:

Kashino Training Dojo

I look back up at him, giving him a doubtful look. "I teach at this place every once in a while as a part-time job. Come here and fight me. You win, I'll leave you alone," he says. Is he seriously challenging me? I scoff at him. "Listen, you're a street fighter," I retort, smirking, "And I've learned to fight from some of the best martial artists in the country. And you think you can beat me? It's true what they say, You can take the kid off the street, but not street out of the kid."

Suddenly, he's taken aback, and I can see the hurt in his eyes. Perhaps, someone has said this to him before? "And if I win," he says, his voice rigid, "You tell me what's you're connection to Itou Itaru and her brother. Deal?" I stiffen. Who is this person? Who does he think I am? What is he to both of the Itous? And if I keep my connection with him... does that mean that Sekai and I will have to reface our past?

No. All I have to do is win. It's just that simple.

I hold out my hand for a proper handshake. "Deal," I reply. "So, shouldn't we introduce ourselves properly now?" He smiles and accepts my handshake. "I'm Sensui Kazuya, 18 years old."

I smile back.

"I'm Ishida Reina, 18 years old. Nice to meet you again."

* * *

So, how did everyone like the first chapter? As you can see, we've got a lot more characters this time around and we went to visit each of them. After this chapter, I probably will not be switching from different POV'S as much, but it will be more fun. As you can see, I'm prepping Reina for a happy love triangle, and from her dream, it's probably not gonna go well...

So who can guess who the person in her dream was? Whoever guesses right will get a plate of cookies when I reveal it many chapters later!

yeah...

Preview Time!

**Next Time: C2: Fated To Meet Again**

We all know what this is about right? yes? No?

COMMENT! OwO

* * *

**LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**

**-SASAMI1996 :3  
**


	2. C2: Fated To Meet Again

Hi! So welcome to chapter two! To all those tuning in, I just want to say thanks for the reviews and the great support! I'm really trying my best to take any suggestions that any of you guys have.

So last chapter, we had a set-up intro, where we got to catch up with the characters, six moths after graduating from high school. As you can see, some new characters are coming in, which means more fun for the rest of us. We're also getting up and personal with Reina's love life, something we didn't see much of in the last story. I didn't give her a love life in the last story, but for a reason.

And on a new note, we've got a mysterious premonition that happened in the beginning of the first chapter. But who was the girl?

Okay, I'll stop teasing you all and get on with the story.

DISCLAIMER!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL DAYS THE MANGA, THE ANIME, AND/OR THE GAMEPLAY. THANK YOU. **

Okay, so now that we're done with that, I just wanna give a quick shout-out to someone. The user, Kazuya Sensui, thanks for letting me use you character from you're story in my story. I really appreciate it! The character that he made that I'm using is- you guessed it- Sensui Kazuya, guy who curses a lot and pisses Reina off!

Moving on!

BTW, if anyone is confused about Kokoro's and Itaru's ages, I assumed they were both 10 or 11, something I might be doing with several of younger characters if their young enough, and if the show didn't specify the ages of these younger characters.

Time to starts~!

**School Days R Series: V2**

**C2: Fated To Meet Again**

**~START~**

**

* * *

**

********Monday 12:30: ****Minato Ward: Shirokanedai: Sakurada-Dori: Yamagata Apartments****

I walk up to the front of Yamagata Apartments, and breathe in a huge gasp of air. I just need to forget about Itou Itaru and Sensui Kazuya. I need to focus on what I've got to do now. Take care of Sekai, do well in school. I look up at Yamagata apartments. Sekai and I have been talking about moving out the dorms and sharing a place of our own. These past six months, since we entered Tokyo U, we've worked so hard at different part-time jobs, saving money, so that we could live out Setsuna's dream. Sekai and Setsuna wanted to be room-mates, and attend the same college, like sisters would. Now that Setsuna is gone, I have to do it in her place.

Like I promised Setsuna I would.

Even so...

Why won't these thoughts stop coursing through my head? If what Itou Itaru said was true... if Makoto is really coming back... then what if Sekai accidentally runs into him? What if Makoto tries to hurt her? What if rehab hasn't changed him? What if-

"Ishida-san, is it not?"

I turn to look at the doors of the apartment building and see a woman with short purple hair and round glasses. She has light purple eyes, and wears a cafe colored turtleneck with a dark orange skirt slightly below the knees and brown ankle boots. Why does she look so familiar?

I nod and reach out for a handshake. "I'm Ishida Reina, the one who placed the rent on the apartment. I'm really looking forward to the apartment. My friend and I have really been looking forward to it." The woman smiles. "You and Saionji-san are still friends?"

How does she know that I was talking about Sekai?

I can't help but blink rapidly. I let go of her hand. "Have we... met before?" I ask, feeling confused. She giggles. "I'm Yamagata Ai. I also attended Sakakino Academy."

No way. Why does this keep happening to me?

I regain my face. "O-Oh." It's a little awkward. I have to say something. "So, what class were you in?" I ask her, curious as to why I hadn't recognized her. "I was in class 1-3, like you. I was very quiet and shy, so not many people noticed me. But I remember you, Ishida-san," she replies. I smile. She seems nice, not the type to get involved in things. Even so, there's something off about her...

"Would you like to see the apartment?" I nod, and we walk into the building, taking the elevator up to the third out of five floors. We walk out the elevator, and to a white door with a sign that says: 3-C. I notice the door to the left of 3-C has a sign on it saying "Reserved." I turn to Yamagata. "Has someone already placed a payment on 3-B?" I ask. Yamagata nods. "They did, two weeks ago. But it's strange because all the stuff has been moved in and placed but the person who rented this place hasn't arrived yet. I think he or she might be a foreigner or something." I look at the door. I wonder exactly who is it who bought 3-B?

Yamagata takes the keys out of her skirt's pocket and opens up 3-C. I walk in to see a large open space. To my right is an open kitchen and in front is the living space. To my left are two bedroom doors and one door leading to the bathroom. Nice and simple just like I imagined. I look at Yamagata. "It's perfect," I say. She smiles. I walk around the open space of the apartment, imagining how it'll look once we're moved in.

"Um..."

I turn around to look at Yamagata. She seems to look torn. Is there something she needs to ask me? "You can ask me whatever," I say, hoping she won't feel uncomfortable around me because of what happened two years ago. I don't want to be suspicious of people anymore. If only I could turn off my detective instincts... after everything, I'm not sure I want them.

Yamagata's eyes seem to look away from me. Something is off. She wants to tell me but she's afraid of my reaction. But why? "Before you came..." she starts, hesitating, "Before you came to our school, and before I even entered Sakakino Academy, I knew Itou-san." What? Itou knew Yamagata Ai? Was he also... even before high school...

Yamagata looks up and sees my concerned expression. "No, no, not like that!" she says quickly. "I was an acquaintance of his. Because we went to the same middle school. I wasn't friends with him."

Well, that makes sense. But why is she telling me this? None of that has anything to do with me anymore... right?

Yamagata looks down. "It's just... In middle school, Itou-san was such a good person. He was kind and liked to help others out, and he had really good manners. I was surprised when I heard rumours about him sleeping with lots of girls... and... well, Katou-san seemed to like him a lot..."

Katou Otome.

Just hearing her name, I'm starting to tremble, feel sick... I can almost see her dead body, I can almost smell her blood...

I have to keep my composure. I can't freak out every time I hear her name... It's just not healthy.

I look at Yamagata with the the best nonchalant look I can muster. "So what? It has nothing to do with us anymore. After all it was two years ago, right?" Yamagata looks up again with a worried face. "Yes, but... some of us don't feel the same way as you do." I raise an eyebrow. Some of us? "Who's some of us?" I ask in a defensive tone. Yamagata shifts a little. I can see that she's still holding back information. I step forward. "Yamagata..." I start off slowly, "Do you know someone... who might still bear a grudge on me? For what happened two years ago?" Yamagata's eyes widen in fear and she shakes her head. "No! That's not what I meant... it's just... I was good friends with Saionji-san, and I knew both Katou-san and Saionji-san pretty well... And just because you think it's game over doesn't mean others agree... is all..." She looks back down again.

I don't get it. what does she mean "others?" Could it be there was someone else, someone close to Katou Otome... that might possibly try to hurt me? To hurt Sekai? Or other survivors? Like Hikari...

Could Yamagata just be playing the nice guy and in reality... Want to avenge Katou Otome? If that's true... then isn't it dangerous for both me and Sekai to live here?

Yamagata shifts from side to side. She puts her hand in her pocket. I feel myself stiffening. Is she going to try to throw something at me? A needle? A dagger? A gun? My hand reaches down towards my miniskirt getting ready to rip out the dagger I carry on the leg braces I wear. I take it everywhere. I can't trust anyone anymore, and my point continues to be proven even after all this time.

Her hand comes out her pocket. It's not a weapon. It's a key-chain that holds two keys. I feel like sighing with relief but that would give me away. Yamagata quickly walks over to me and places them in my hand. I look down and then back at Yamagata. She seems to look concerned. "Be... careful. I'm sorry," she says quickly. Then she runs out the apartment, closing the door behind her.

I fall to floor, almost in a daze. Even after all this time... has nothing changed? Still? Someone is still trying to hurt me... all because I got involved in something that wasn't my business. I remember how I thought those three years would mean nothing to me when I first walked in that classroom. How bored I was. How I wanted to do something while I was there and got involved in a love triangle that wasn't even mine, that had nothing to do with me. Sometimes I wonder... would things had gone differently if I hadn't gotten involved? If I had just lived a normal life, would Katou still be alive? Would Setsuna still be alive? Would Kotonoha still have all her memories? Would Sekai be with Setsuna right now, instead of me?

Would I have slept with Makoto that day?

I feel so dizzy... when I finally graduated from Sakakino Academy, I thought I wouldn't be haunted by those memories anymore. But as the weeks went by... nightmares... night after night... the slightest mention of Katou's name made me and still makes me not want to breathe... the reminders that I'm just a replacement for Setsuna who's dead because Katou wanted to lure me out...

It's all too much... I need to blow away this stress... I can't take back all the money that I paid for the apartment... which means I can't tell Sekai what Yamagata just told me...

Relax...

Tears begin to slip out my eyes. The drip to the floor, turning dark and disappearing into nothing. I reach my hand up to my eyes. I'm trembling. I touch my eye and move my hand back. A single clear tear drop. How long has it been since I've cried? Not since the start of my second year. Two years and six months.

And I waste my tears on this.

I rub my eyes and try hard to stop crying. If only it was that easy.

And then I realize.

There is someplace refreshing where I can go.

* * *

****Monday 2:00: Kashino Training Dojo****

I slowly walk into this dojo. It's quiet and empty, which is strange because the door was open. Was it a waste of time to go home and change? I'm wearing my sports bra with a black tank top with a black sweater over it and tan mini-shorts and black sneakers with white ankle socks. I even put my long green hair in a low pony-tail. But it's a waste of time if that guy's not here.

I look around observing the space. A large blue mat spreads over the entire floor over the dojo. In the front is a brown stage where a small black table stands. It's a black and white photo of an old man. Which means this dojo has lasted for generations. I walk over to the stage. The candles on each side are not lighted, and the incense isn't on. The stage is also filled with old swords and other weapons. I walk up the stage and touch the end of one sword. I feel the sharp edge, and I can tell it's real. It looks a little older then the swords on the walls. I walk back down the stage and look to my right. There is a door, which I bet leads to a locker room since this place has no downstairs or upstairs. My guess is that it also leads to an office and a possible back door. Maybe I should leave after all. It's not like anyone is here.

"Hey, it's you right?"

I turn around to see him. Sensui Kazuya. He's not wearing a karate uniform. Instead he wearing black sweat pants and... no shirt. My eyes move to the side quickly, but one glance is enough for me to remember how he looks. His brown hair down to his ears, wet, because he is sweating. His slightly tan body, and a six pack and muscular body that one might compare to a god. Even though I don't want to admit it, he's very attractive... very.I can't let this faze me though. I did come here to fight him after all.

I look back at him with a side glance. "We had a deal, right?" I say. Sensui smirks. "Yeah. So when I win, I wanna know what's you're shit with Itaru," he replies. I give him a glare. Body and all aside, why can't he speak proper Japanese, much less finish a sentence without sounding rude or cursing in between in?

He looks down at my feet. "Have you ever been in a dojo before? Because you sure as hell can't wear sneakers up here." I look down realizing my mistake. I walk back to the entrance and take off my sneakers and socks, placing them in the rectangle brown shelf. I take off my black sweater leave it on the side, and walk back on to the mat. He walks on to the mat, and I can just tell by his body language that he is filled with with confidence. I crack my muscles and flex a little to get warmed up. I find it strange he's staring at me. I do have a well balanced body, as a detective's daughter should. Is he trying to read my moves ahead of time? After all, my body is nothing like his. But if I think about it... for such a war-like body, one would have to go through intensive training for years... from what age did he start training? Well, I guess everyone has their past.

Something I know all too well.

I stand up straight and sigh. "Are you going to put a shirt on?" I ask, slightly embarresed. He looks down and looks back up again. "Ahh... right." He heads over to the back. I can't help but find it strange that he complied with that so easily. A body like that takes hard work, especially being able to achieve one like that at a young age. Usually, people brag about their builds but... I feel that he doesn't like his so much. I wonder what kind of person he is... what kind of life he had that led to where he is now...

Sensui comes back out wearing a white tank top like the last time I saw him. I take a deep breath and look at him in the eye with confidence from the other side. "I'll assume from what I've noticed, you probably just expected to spar with me or something," i state with a matter-of-fact tone, "But with me, I don't fight unorganized battles unless there unexpected or for self-defense. So I'll just make up some rules simple enough for you. One round, one rule: whoever is down on their back first loses. Don't forget what our deal is." He smirks. What? Why is he always making that face? I glare at him. "On my count," I say. "1..."

We both step on the mat.

"2..."

If I win, then it'll be God's way of saying he's letting this go. If I don't...

"3!"

With speed, I run towards him, aiming for a first punch for the face. But he ducks. Good reflexes. He bounces back up, aiming for a punch on my side, which I flawlessly dodge. I crouch down reaching my leg out for a spin kick. He slightly trips but regains his balance. I jump up and back-flip backwards before he can attempt to pounce on me.

I step back and take a breath. He's pretty good for a street boy. I run forward and attempt a kick, but he blocks it.

Did he just block my kick?

He attempts to grab me and push me down, but I back away. And then I realize how careless that was when I fall to the floor. But before I can get up, Sensui pounces on me, grabbing me the the arms, pushing me down, thus making me unable to move.

I just lost to an untrained street boy who I just met.

This makes no sense.

I struggle to move, but he's too strong. I scoff, and look at him in the eyes, sending him a sharp glare. "Aren't you going to let go?" I snarl. Sensui smirks. "What happened to our deal, bitch?"

Oh yeah.

I look away. "Why should I tell you?" I mutter, slightly glancing back. This was stupid. Why did I have to come here to release stress? I have a membership to several of gyms that have boxing areas, gymnastics, martial arts, and so forth. Why did I come here to fight with this guy out of all places, out of all people?

He looks at me darkly. I glare at him. "Is Itou Itaru your girlfriend or something?" I ask, a toughness in my voice. Why am I asking this? I should be focused on leaving, not interrogating a guy I've met once. His face scrunches with disgust. "No! She's only 13 years old!" he exclaims. I blink in surprise. Itou's little sister is only 13? That means two years ago... she was only 11? I feel my eyes widen. I can't believe... does she even know why Makoto had to leave. Sensui face scrunches with disapproval. "What?"

I suddenly realize how close we are. Our faces are almost touching, and I can feel the breath from his lips. I have to get out of his grasp, before my cheeks start to grow red. I cannot feel this way. I shouldn't.

I try my hardest to glare at Sensui. "Get off me..." I begin, trying to control my breathing, "And I'll tell you how I'm related to Itou Itaru." Sensui stares at me, and it seems he doesn't believe my words. I'm starting to breathe in an irregular fashion. It's not just my... attraction to Sensui that's doing this to me. My memories begin to come back... my memories from two years ago... I was in the same position when I was assaulted by Makoto... and when I gave in to the assault... I feel my breathing coming to a stop. I think I'm going to have a panic attack.

"What makes you think that I'll believe you won't run away and fuck with Itaru later?" he says, his tone cold. I'm going to freak. I'm going to scream. "I..." I begin, trying to breathe, "I won't run... away, so please get off me..." I can feel the fear growing inside me. I can feel it in my eyes in my chest... I feel Makoto forcefully kissing me...

Someone make it stop...

Sensui gets off me, and I quickly sit up, putting my head between my legs, trying to calm down. "Are you okay?" I hear him ask. I breathe out, trying to erase the memories. I feel tears coming to my eyes again. Alone, maybe. But not here, not in front of him. I fight those tears. I take my head out of my legs letting my right leg relax on the floor, leaning my elbow on my left knee. I squeeze my brow with my left knee, trying to come back to a place where I'm not thinking of Makoto, and how my heart might have a place for him.

"No. I'm not okay."

* * *

****Tokyo University: Dorms: Monday 3:52pm****

I sit down on my bed, exhausted from everything. I've haven't felt this tired... for a long time. I drop my body into my mattress, and I close my eyes, remembering exactly what happened earlier today.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Are you serious?"_

_I nod, realizing I've just told some total stranger about my past, about everything that happened to me two years ago. I haven't told him about how I was kidnapped before I entered Sakakino Academy. It's just not necessary, and he doesn't need to know._

_I look up at Sensui, and his face looks pissed. "So you're saying that Itaru's brother caused all that shit?" he asks, his voice burning with anger. I nod, although I don't fully believe Makoto holds all the blame. I can't help but wonder if some of this crap was my fault. It probably is. _

_Sensui punches the floor with his fist. "I thought Itaru's brother was a nice guy..." he growls, his eyes scrunching up with anger. I blink in surprise. I've never seen someone get so angry so quickly before. I guess he has a strong sense of justice. It makes me wonder if I've been looking down on him all this time. I stare at Sensui and I feel like there's more of him that I'm not seeing. And that's there is more that I want to see. _

_He looks back up at me. "So that's why you ran out the cafe?" he questions. I nod, feeling a slight relief of sharing everything-well almost everything- that's happened to me. "I got scared... hearing his name after all this time," I reply back, in a soft murmur. It's silent for a moment. "Have you ever met Itou Makoto?" I ask Sensui, trying to break the silence in the room. He shakes his head. "No, never. But Itaru never said anything bad about him. Just that he had to go far away for a long time when she was eleven and it was going to take a while for him to come back... up until recently." I nod, taking in the conversation. What was happening was obvious._

_Itou Itaru didn't know a thing. _

_How many girls would Makoto deceive until he was satisfied? Does he not even have the balls to tell his own little sister why he had to go away. From her tone when I was last at the cafe, It seemed like she was very affectionate towards her brother, and trusted him a lot. Maybe Makoto didn't tell her for that? Because he didn't want his sister to be disgusted with him? Or was he just playing the same old game? _

_I look back up to Sensui. "I have a favor to ask you." He looks at me. "What?" he replies. "Could you... set up a time when I can meet with Itou Itaru?" I ask. He looks at me suspiciously. "Why? So you can throw the fact her brother's an asshole in her face?" I glare at him. "No. I would never throw news in anybody's face," I respond back with anger. "Itou Itaru deserves to know. It's her family. He's her only brother. Are you saying that it's okay for her to continue idolizing him? What if he makes the same mistakes or does something even worse?" Sensui looks at me, with a face of realization. "You don't think he's changed..." he says slowly, his facial features scrunching up with anger. I stare at him, my glare the same as before. "Is that wrong?" I spit back, my tone hardening. He glares at me. "Are you fucking with me right now?" he yells back, his voice furious. I narrow my eyes at him. "You don't know anything," I respond coldly, giving him a hard stare. _

_How dare he? How dare he question me like that? I stand up, and look down on him. "I've been through everything. And you're just a street kid who doesn't know a thing." I turn around and I start to walk away. _

_I shouldn't have asked if he would help. That was stupid of me. He's just a street boy who doesn't know anything. I feel something grabbing my wrist. I turn around and see that Sensui Kazuya is holding firmly on to my wrist. I narrow my eyes at him, sending a sharp glare. "Take your hand off me," I growl bitterly. Why is he always grabbing my wrist? Why can't he just let me leave in peace? He glares back at me and tightens his grip around my wrist. Both of my hands balls into fists. "Don't think because you beat me once means you're strong enough to do it again. I would consider yourself lucky," I snarl, my eyes surely flashing by now. I narrows his eyes at me. "You called me a stupid street kid." I smirk. "So what?" I see his eyes grow sad yet cold. "You said the same thing last time," he responds, his voice rigid, "That you can take the kid off the street, but not the street outta the kid." I raise an eyebrow. "So?" What is he trying to say? _

_I look into Sensui's eyes and I see the anger flaming in them. I'm surprised and thrown off again. I've never seen anyone look so angry and sad at the same time. It makes me wonder about Itou Makoto. I never really looked into his eyes and felt his raw emotions, not like this, not like the way I am with Sensui Kazuya right now. Why didn't I ever stop and look into his eyes? Why didn't I search for signs of regret? I gave up saving him, helping him, after Setsuna's death. But should I have tried harder? Just looking at Sensui makes me wonder these things. Why?_

_I try to pull my hand away, so I can just forget these thoughts, but Sensui won't let go. I'm getting frustrated and angry. I flash him a glare. "Let. Go," I spit out, gritting my teeth. Sensui glares back. "You think I'm just some high school graduate who was a delinquent and did stupid stuff," he retorts back, his face filled with hurt and anger, "But you're wrong. I've been in shit like yours too. So don't fuck with me saying I don't understand." I scoff and give him a know-it-all look. "Really?" I respond in a sarcastic tone, "Really now? Enlighten me. Just tell me, exactly what kind of crap have you been through that my crap can't top. Go ahead." He glares at me and I smirk at him._

_"When I was born, my parents dumped me on the street," he begins, his voice hard. His parents left him on the street? "They didn't even bother to leave me in an orphanage. They just dumped me in some alleyway. I've never gotten to see their faces. Not once. Somehow, I was taken into some gang called 'The Shinigamis' or Death Gods. I was treated like shit by those assholes. It was like being stuck in a prison. Food, clothes, and shelter, but no freedom." _

_I feel my expression soften as I hear him say this. _

_"When I was five, I was forced to train or else the higher ups were going to order some of their lackeys to fuck me up and shoot me down. The police who should have protected me sucked so badly in the town I'm from that the Shinigamis had more control then they did. Things only got worse when I was eight, when I was shot in both arms because two rival gangs were fighting over some shit they had with one another. All this because my boss was such a fucking idiot, he threw me, an eight year old, into some war with guns in my hands. After that night, I wasn't afraid of shit anymore. I was sent to the hospital and the bullets were removed but my arms were ruined. They needed surgery, and I just didn't have the money. So my gang trained me twice as hard with my legs. They didn't give up on me because they wanted to make me a dog to their gang. But I never stopped going to school cause I wanted to leave the gang and become something. During the third grade, I made a friend named Keitaro. His family was rich, but he was good guy. He even convinced his mom to pay for my arm surgery, and so when I turned thirteen, my arms were fixed. To make sure no one spread rumours that her family was adopting a street boy, she got me an apartment, and that got me off the street. Since then, I've worked really hard, getting jobs and paying for my own place, even getting into a good college." Sensui touches his chest with his other hand. "But I'm stuck with this body they built up for me, and for the thirst and need to train. So don't say I haven't had a hard life. Just don't."_

_I've never felt so stupid. I can't believe I said all crap about him. I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I jumped to conclusions like that. I always back up my suspicions with evidence. So I don't understand how I could say such things about him. I've lived a pampered life as a famous detective's daughter. But he hasn't had anything. To think I flaunted my fortune in his face like that... that I've been looking down at him all this time... I just feel so bad. I'm the worst._

_Sensui lets out a chuckle and he lets go of my hand. I lift my hand to my chest, holding it with my other hand, feeling the warmth he left behind. "Why... are you laughing?" I ask slowly, my voice soft. He looks at me, somewhat smiling. "It's just... I don't share my past with a whole lot of people, you know? It's weird I did with you." I look at him, feeling the sincerity of his words. "I..." I start off, "I'm sorry. I don't use this word a lot but I... was a bitch. I'm sorry." He stops smiling and gives me a look that seems filled with sadness but happiness in some way. "Is it okay... if I hug you?" I blink back in surprise. "Wha-"_

_Suddenly his arms are around me and his face is buried in my neck. I can't move. I don't know whether to hug him back or to push him away. So I don't do either. I'm just standing here... letting him hug me. And now I know even if we were strangers, we aren't anymore. I have a connection to this guy now, something I can't explain. It's like fate tied us together and there's a reason for it I don't know. _

_"Hey... can I call you by your first name?"_

_"Yeah. Can I..."_

_"Sure."_

_And just like that, I know there is no going back. _

**END FLASHBACK**

I roll over again remembering how afterward I told him how I was kidnapped, and how I lost my memories and then later regained them. I remember how we sat in silence and just separated, like that. There is something there, something I feel that I can't describe. But I don't care. I don't need any words. I don't need anything right now. Just... that moment.

I want to feel this way forever.

* * *

****Tuesday 8:00pm: England: St Marie Academy (College) For Girls: Dorms****

Kotonoha brushes her hair in the sparkling three-way mirror. She smiles, feeling the silkiness of her hair. Kotonoha can smell the strawberry shampoo that she used. She felt her life was perfect at this moment. As it always was.

Sometimes too perfect.

Kotonoha got up from the mirror to look around her room. The room had badge wallpaper with small gold dots spaced out evenly on it. The room was large and luxurious. On both sides of the room were two large queen size beds covered with pink sheets and white pillows with lace. There are two large brown desks on both sides of the room. On Kotonoha's side, there stands her three-way mirror and her brushes and makeup and lotions. Inside the drawers of her desk are perfumes and jewelry. In front of the desk is the throne-like chair she was sitting on, which has pink cushioning with while polka dots. Her roommate's side has the same type of stuff and chair. On both sides are triple door walk-in closets. Inside those closets, there is enough room to hold a load full of clothes and then on both sides of the room are white doors, which lead to the bathroom, which has a large mirror and sink, with a cabinet to hold all of Kotonoha's stuff. There is a shower with a slide-in crystal glass door. The bathtub is shaped like a round jacuzzi, holding buttons to activate multiple types of baths or spa treatments. The types of facilities expected from England's best catholic girls conservatory. A school only for the rich and the well educated.

In which case Kotonoha was both.

Yes, she was both smart and beautiful. The brother conservatory to St Marie's Academy, St Peter's Academy, had voted her the prettiest girl in the conservatory. She was also the one whom they held the most affection for. here, she had friends too, although some girls were rude to her because of her popularity. But nonetheless, she had a good life. Except for one thing.

The nightmares.

Sometimes, only every once in a while, Kotonoha had terrible nightmares. Nightmares of her doing things, wanting things, that a pure maiden, especially one who was aiming to be a nun, even signing up for nun training, and the head of the her year's council, should not even think about. There were nights, where when she slept, the nightmares were horrific. She would see herself places, and her voices in those dreams...

Kotonoha lays down on her bed. But she hasn't those dreams for a while now. She feels her eyes flutter with drowsiness. She finds herself closing her eyes, luring herself to place, a world she can rest in... hopefully tonight...

**DREAM AREA: ENTER  
**

_Kotonoha realizes she's inside a place. She looks down and sees she's wearing her school uniform, a white buttoned up shirt with a black tie, and a red velvet jacket over it which has two golden crosses on both shoulders and on the front pocket located on the left side of her jacket with a red skirt above her knees and knee length brown boots. She doesn't know where this place is. But for some reason, it seems familiar. She knows that she's been here before. But not the same way as now. __She observes the large place. It seems like a villa. __There is a large family room with a couch and a T.V with plants in the room. And there is-_

_THUD. _

_Kotonoha turns around, hearing something. She sees a flight of stairs that go upstairs. Where the bedrooms are. Kotonoha blinks in surprise. How did she know this? She finds herself moving upstairs. She's trembling. Why? _

_Kotonoha slowly reaches out to open the door. But before she does, she hears a voice. _

_"Makoto-kun... why won't you smile? We're finally together..."_

_Her own voice. Kotonoha feels her hand trembling. Why is her voice on the other side? It makes no sense... Then she hears a boy's voice. _

_"Please... I'm begging you, please let me go! I'm sorry Kotonoha, so please!"_

_The boy sounds like he's crying. He sounds terrified. Her heart feels like its breaking at the sound of his voice. What is she... is that person... doing to him. _

_Suddenly the boy shrieks in pain. She has to help him. She pulls open the door._

_"What are you do-"_

_Kotonoha stops cold in her tracks, and her eyes widen with shock. She's so scared... she feels like she can't breathe. There, a boy with frightened brown eyes and black hair is tied onto a king size bed with strong ropes, wearing nothing but his shorts. He has scars all over his chest, some she can see that go to the back. sitting next to the boy is a girl with a slim figure wearing nothing but black lingerie. she has long brown hair... as long as Kotonoha's. the girl stands up and giggles. She turns around. _

_It is Kotonoha._

_Kotonoha widens her eyes in shock. She lets out gasps and small whispering shrieks of horror, but nothing else. She can't move. Evil Kotonoha looks at her, grinning, her eyes flashing a dark purple that melts with her brown eye color. Kotonoha begins to tremble furiously. The shock makes her fingers feel numb. She doesn't want this._

_She has to run. _

_Kotonoha turns around and closes the door. She runs down stairs heading for the door out. She grabs the knob but then something grabs her from behind and pushes her against the door, tightly holding her wrists against it.  
_

_It's the other her._

_Kotonoha's eyes widen, and she opens her mouth to yell, but nothing comes out. She trembles and her eyes are filled with fear. The evil her grins maliciously, and her eyes pierce into Kotonoha's. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She says sweetly, but with a dark tone that one can sense. Kotonoha trembles in shock, afraid. how can their be a version of herself and then herself in itself? It's not possible... it's not possible..._

_"Oh, but it is. In a special way."_

_Kotonoha looks up in utter shock and surprise. How could this other her know what she was thinking? Evil Kotonoha smiles. "Of course I know what you're thinking. How could I not?"_

_Kotonoha doesn't understand. What could she mean?_

_Evil Kotonoha sighs and then smirks, tightening her grip on Kotonoha's wrists. Kotonoha tries to move herself further back, only pushing up her head, but enough to make space between herself and her other self. "I can't believe you still don't understand," Evil Kotonoha responds in a dark tone. "We look exactly alike, we talk alike, we walk alike, but we are not alike. We are one, we are the same. I am you as you are me. But we have split because we are no longer in peace with one another, because we who were once an "I," split because our "I" could not make a choice of what our "she" wanted. And now we have ended up like this."_

_Kotonoha couldn't comprehend this. "I... I can't be you... I would never-" but she is interrupted by Evil Kotonoha. "The you now would never dream of doing things like this. Of course, except you have. Because I'm here as well. I remember everything you don't, just like I am everything you are not. You're a smart girl, so don't you understand?"_

_She did, she did but-_

_"You don't want to accept it. That there is a "you" like me."_

_Yes. Kotonoha nods, but less frightened. Why was this?_

_Evil Kotonoha smiles. "Because you know I'm not going to hurt you."_

_Yes. Kotonoha nods again. _

_Evil Kotonoha tightens her arms again. Kotonoha whimpers in pain. "Please... let me go." Evil Kotonoha narrows her eyes. "No. Not today. "We" cannot be this way forever. "We" our conscious, cannot always be this unstable. Someone must take over this body. This is our previous "self's" fault after all. Because of her inability to accept change she tore "Us" apart. The only choice "we" have is to devour the other. I will make you remember..." Evil Kotonoha leans in closer, a large grin appearing on her face. "The way you used to feel for Itou Makoto, "our" Makoto-kun, my Makoto-kun."_

_Kotonoha feels drowsy. She feels tired. Her eyes seem to slowly close and flutter open. She sees Evil Kotonoha smirk triumphantly. "Yes..." she whispers, pressing up on Kotonoha. Evil Kotonoha licks Kotonoha's face. Kotonoha shivers. Evil Kotonoha smirks. "This is what "We" wanted from "our" Makoto-kun. To have him kiss "us", touch "us", make love to "us"..."_

_Kotonoha feels herself more relaxed. She sees the image of that boy in her head. Itou... Makoto. _

_Evil Kotonoha smirks, and kisses Kotonoha's cheek. "Soon you'll be mine... "we" will be an "I" again... and I'll never have to share Makoto-kun with anyone. No one... not Sekai... not Reina..."_

_Kotonoha feels her eyes fly awake. Ishida Reina. That name has an impact on her but... why? Then she sees Evil Kotonoha lean in to kiss her..._

_"N...No..."_

_Evil Kotonoha stops in her tracks. Her brownish-purple eyes flash in fear. "Not now!" She hisses angrily. Kotonoha feels the building shake. An earthquake? No..._

_Evil Kotonoha flashes her eyes at Kotonoha. Kotonoha feels fear rushing back into her. Evil Kotonoha lets go, and glares at Kotonoha. "It's true that you have more control of the body in the outer reality then I do. But do not forget this..." Evil Kotonoha's eyes flash again, and she smirks. Kotonoha looks around. The whole building is beginning to break. A piece of the feeling falls down next to her and Kotonoha shrieks, turning back to Evil Kotonoha. _

_"Never forget," Kotonoha says slowly in a dark and harsh tone. "I am the one who controls the inner realm. When you sleep, when you daydream... it is I that holds the power. The inner reality is no longer safe for you, my other self. Not anymore."_

_Kotonoha's eyes widen in fear. This couldn't be real... _

_The floor breaks underneath Kotonoha's feet. ""No! Help!" she shrieks. Kotonoha falls down into the darkness, leaving behind a smirking evil version of herself behind._

**DREAM AREA: LEAVE**

Kotonoha's eyes flash open and she sits up, sweating intensely. That dream... Kotonoha holds her chest with her hand and squeezes her nightgown tight. What... was that? Before there were just voices... but now... now another version of her? Kotonoha shook her head. She didn't want to think about it. But one question just kept coming back.

Who could possibly be Itou Makoto?

Kotonoha knew she had lost her life memories. And she was fine with that. Up until that dream, she was the one and only Japanese foreigner attending the school. There were other foreigners but she was the only one from Japan. And Kotonoha didn't know anything about Japan. The memories she has of Japan are limited to her time in the hospital and the airport. Her whole life started in England. So then how could she know a man called Itou Makoto?

Kotonoha froze.

Could it be she was remembering her past?

If that were so, then that boy was a part of her past... and that scene in that bedroom...

Kotonoha shakes her head. It's impossible. How could she have done such a thing? But she remembers the words of the other Kotonoha in her dream. That the versions of them now were different before. That she was once someone else. Kotonoha tries to erase those thoughts. But yet she keeps remembering Evil Kotonoha... and that boy... and although she is afraid to admit it... felt a longing for the boy when she saw him. It's the first time. That Kotonoha is curious about her past. About what kind of person she was.

Who that boy is.

Kotonoha gets up and picks up her cell phone. She takes a card out of her desk and its down. She calls the number, and waits patiently for her call to go through. Then the other line picks up. A girl's voice answers.

"Hello?"

Kotonoha hesitates. Is this what she wants?

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Yes. This is exactly what she wants.

"Um... hello? I'm sorry... but are you... Katsura Kokoro?"

"Yes, I am. Who is this?"

Kotonoha smiles. It's her little sister. What kind of memories does she have of her? "It's... this is Katsura Kotonoha."

There is silence. "Katsura... Kotonoha?" Kokoro repeats.

Kotonoha nods. "Yes... I'm... I haven't called since I left six months ago... I'm your older sister. Katsura Kotonoha." Kotonoha smiles. "You probably remember better then I do."

It's still silent. "Yeah. I probably do," Kokoro replies, her voice sounding off to Kotonoha.

Kotonoha squeezes her chest. "I know it's 7:00 in the morning over there... but I was wondering if our parents were there..."

"Yeah. Our parents are here," Kokoro responds again, sounding slightly cold. Kotonoha hears the phone being sent down and some noise in the background. She hears someone pick up the phone. "Ko-Kotonoha?"

It's a male voice.

"Are you... my father?" she asks. "Yes, yes I am," the man responds quickly. So this is her father's voice. No one sent her off, so Kotonoha has never heard her father's voice before. Kotonoha clears her voice.

"I... I want to go home."

* * *

********Wensday 7:00 am: Minato Ward: Shirokanedai: Sakurada-Dori: Yamagata Apartments****

Sekai and I place the finishing touches on the apartment. We look around. The kitchen has an installed stove, a sink, cabinets, everything. On the counters are containers that hold sweets and snacks. The refrigerator is next to the long counter. There is plenty of space for cooking, which is the great thing about open spaced kitchens. In the living space there is a reddish-tan couch laying on the right wall. A medium-sized low Japanese table sits in the middle. On the back wall there sits a T.V on top another small table. To the left is the window with plants on it's ledge. There is also a heater right below the window, and next to that, a tall lamp. The wallpaper is badge and the floors are wooden. Our bedrooms are fixed too. My bedroom has white walls, with a twin sized bed and a tall lamp there too. There is also a closet, and my own dresser with a built in mirror. Sekai's room isn't all that different, except that my room has a balcony, and Sekai's does not.

I look over at Sekai and she smiles at me. We've been wearing sweatpants and tank tops all day to clean and fix this place up since 6:00 in the morning. Once we bring our clothes over and sign a few papers, everything will be done, and we'll be living here. I collaspe on the floor, exhausted from all the hard work. Sekai stretches and falls down next to me.

"So this is our new place," I say. Sekai looks over at me and nods. "Yeah, it is." We sit there in silence, observing the place we worked so hard to make our own. "It would be nice if Setsuna were here," Sekai whispers. I nod. "Yeah. it would." Setsuna would love this place. If she were only still alive... I turn over to Sekai. "We haven't set up an alter for her yet, right?" Sekai looks at me. "Well... wouldn't it be kind of rude? After all, we were all close but we aren't family so..." But that's not quite true. Oyaji looked into Setsuna's background and somehow, Setsuna and Sekai are actually half-sisters. I look over at Sekai. I haven't been able to tell her. But if no one said anything, then I'm not sure if it's my place to intervene. "You guys were almost family... in your own way," I reply with a tightness in voice. Sekai looks at me and nods. "Okay... I guess we should." I smile at Sekai. "Hey, want me to go out and get a couple of drinks and some snacks? We don't have any food or beverages yet." Sekai nods.

I get up, dust my pants off, and get up to walk out the door. I snag my wallet off the counter and walk outside, closing the door.

"Ishida... Reina?"

I stop in my tracks. I've heard this voice. A voice I haven't heard in a long time. I look up slowly... And i see him.

Itou Makoto.

I drop the keys on the floor, and stumble back. "Wha-What are you doing here?" I ask, my voice wavering.

Itou Makoto.

I feel my body trembling. It can't be... I see Yamagata Ai rushing up from behind. She looks up at me with worried eyes. I narrow my eyes and glare at her. "What the hell is this?" I ask, my voice sharp and furious, despite my trembling voice, my trembling body. Yamagata looks down.

"This is Itou Makoto of 3-B. He'll be your neighbor from now on."

* * *

**Itou Makoto is my neighbor? But... I thought everything was over... Has Itou Makoto changed? How will Sekai react to this unexpected development? Exactly what does Yamagata Ai know? And... what are these strange attractions I have towards Sensui Kazuya?**

**Next Time: C3: Memories Of Our Past**

**I won't allow Itou Makoto to hurt Sekai again... Even if I must take actions myself!**

**

* * *

**

Did everyone like today's chapter? It was realllyyy long as you know, but some stuff happened! So, any guesses on what's gonna go down next? Please review!

**

* * *

**

**LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**

**-SASAMI1996 :3  
**


	3. C3: Memories Of Our Past

Hi! So this is chapter three! I'm not sure if anyone's reading because no one has reviewed but I'm sure someone is. Besides, I'm having fun writing this story so lets jump to it!

Ahhh... but I should say a couple of words first as I always do.

1: Merry Christmas! I'm not sure what you people got but I just gained some awesome games for the Wii! I don't need Knect. Psssh.

2: During January, There will probably be less of me around here. Why? Well, if anyone who reads my stuff bothers to read my profile (not to criticize, but just saying, you know) it says that I've been sick which is why I'm able to return and do my wonderful sequels to my weird and twisted stories. But of course, sick people need to get better. So my visits to the hospital will continue then. Oh joy.

3: Hell yes I want to branch my categories. I've tried doing stories with bleach but then I get lazy... sort of like now except I'm more dedicated... Maybe it's because I don't get to do all the crazy stuff I get to do to characters here... ackers I don't know. But either way, after this story I may or may not create a third story to this series, but I will for sure create another story if you people reading this one wanna check it out... I'll find a way to make a sick and twisted so I won't quit half-way.

4: Just wanted to give a special shout-out to my buddy Kazuya Sensui. Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday! Happy late birthday anyway. Also, Happy New Year! What are everyone else's resolutions? Mine is to finish this story this year. And to save money. And to finish unfinished Korean dramas. There's more... I have a lot.

Okay... I think all he announcements were made right? In that case, lets do the Disclaimer so we can all find out what happens. Let me remind the readers, although I usually have a thought as to how stuff will turn out each chapter, that doesn't mean I know how they end. I'll be just as surprised as you guys. The fun of my writing style.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCHOOL DAYS THE ANIME, THE MANGA, OR/AND THE GAMEPLAY. BTW, OVERFLOW, YOU MADE A REALLY WEIRD SHOW, AND I'M HALF SORRY FOR MAKING IT WEIRDER.**

**...**

**ACTUALLY NOT REALLY. YOUR ENDING WAS CRAP. THE ANIME AND THE MANGA.**

**AND THE GAMEPLAY.**

Yes, this is my Christmas spirit. Now with no further due..

**It's Time!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO REINA?**

**WHAT RELATIONSHIPS WILL DEVELOP?**

**WHAT WILL KOTONOHA'S REACTION BE TO RETURNING TO THE HOMETOWN OF HER NIGHTMARE?**

**WILL SEKAI BE ABLE TO HANDLE THE PRESSURE?**

**School Days V2: Kotonoha's Memories**

**C3: Memories Of the Past**

**~START~**

**

* * *

**

********Wednesday 7:00 am: ****Minato Ward: Shirokanedai: Sakurada-Dori: Yamagata Apartments****

"This is Itou Makoto of 3-B. he'll be your neighbor from now on."

Those words won't stop echoing through my head. I wish I was dreaming. I wish I could believe I was dreaming. Or pinch myself to see if this is real. But I'm not that kind of person. I will always know the difference between reality and dreams.

Unfortunately, this is not a dream. What move can I make next?

Since this is not a dream.

Itou Makoto looks at me, his face filled with surprise. I know what my face is filled with. The intent to kill. I want to rip him apart limb to limb for what he did to me. I want to destroy him. I want to kill him.

I want to murder him.

This anger is boiling up, and I'm afraid what I'll do. And yet, at the same time, I don't care. If I'm going to hell for murder, Makoto will be right there with me. And I would kill him again.

These are the emotions that run through my face and pulse in my blood. And since Makoto is backing away, I know he sees it. That I want to kill him. That I might actually have the balls to do it. He knows. And Yamagata does too.

Yamagata looks down, her purple eyes filling with tears. "Please... could you control your anger? I... I didn't know about this until I received the notice yesterday..." her voice is low and scared. I narrow my eyes at her, clenching my fists. "Then why didn't you tell me?" I say bitterly, my teeth gritted together. I can't believed I trusted a former classmate of mine. This is a former Sakakino Academy student. Of course she'd be as warped and twisted like the rest of them. She had said that there were people who hadn't left the past behind, people who still wanted to hurt me, people who still wanted to hurt Sekai. How could I have trusted so easily?

I was an idiot to believe that the past was the past. The memories are still here... they're alive, those memories... and those memories which make up our past are haunting us all... and it's not fair.

Yamagata looks up at me again, fear pasted all over her face. "I know you don't believe me, but it's true, all of it! I received a notice yesterday and attempted to contact you but Saionji-san... she picked up your phone. We both know we can't let Saionji-san find out... so I didn't say anything. I'm sorry, but legally... there's nothing I can do..."

I grab Yamagata by the collar and pull her fragile body close to mine. "Don't tell me what's legal," I growl, my eyes flashing angrily, "Because I should know better then anyone else." I shove her away. I look over at Itou Makoto. "And you... why aren't you in rehab? Don't tell me... were you released?" Makoto looks away. I know he doesn't have to answer. I already know. Why? Why would they let someone who's inflicted so many people? What did he do to make them think he's changed?

"Reina, there's a lot of noise outside..."

It's Sekai's voice. I quickly turn around and open the door. She's right there. "Reina? Reina, what's wrong? I thought you said you were going to get juice..." She frowns a little. And I heard someone else outside..." She tries to look over my shoulder but I lean to the side and block her view. "It's nothing. I'm just talking to the landlady," I quickly respond. I look to my side, sending a sharp look at Yamagata. "She was actually in our school and apparently she knew you well enough. Yamagata-san, could you come over here please?"

Yamagata scurries over. "Ah! Ai-san, it's been way too long! I didn't know you were the landlady of this apartment building!" Sekai looks over to me with a happy expression. Good. "Why didn't you tell me?" I shrug and smile. "I wanted to surprise you," I say, trying to sound casual. I'm worried. Will she notice that I'm making all this up? Will she walk out of the apartment? Will she accidentally see Makoto? "Um, Saionji-san, Can we catch up inside?" Yamagata quickly suggests. Sekai nods happily. "Sure! Ah, Reina, are you coming?" I shake my head, backing away putting my hands in my pockets. "Um, yeah. But we have no food and all so... I'm gonna get some stuff so we can all catch up, kay?" Sekai nods, and she and Yamagata enter closing the door behind them. I've never felt so relieved.

I turn around to see Makoto. He stiffens. He should. I grab him by the arm and shove open his apartment door, tossing him inside and closing the door behind us. He trips and falls onto the floor. I get down and grab him by his collar, glaring right into his eyes, which are full of fear. "Give me one reason," I snarl, my tone filled with anger, "that I shouldn't kill you. I'm not scared of anything right now. I'll make it look like self defense, I will, so..." I tighten my grip, my tone becoming sharper, colder.

"Tell me why you don't deserve to die. Tell me why I should let you live."

Makoto's fear seems to go away, and I narrow my eyes in anger. Why is he less afraid? What part of "I will kill you" does he not understand. "You're only acting this way because you think I'm the same person as before. You think I'm the same. But I'm not. I've changed. And the Itou Makoto in your memories isn't the same as the Itou Makoto in front of you now."

I search his eyes, his face, for traces of lies, but I can tell he's telling the truth. Or is he trying to pull a fast one on me? I'm so angry right now, I'm not sure if I can tell. This is the first time I've doubted my skills as qualified person to become a detective. Only Makoto, one of the darkest parts of my past can make me feel this way.

It's only making me madder.

"How can I believe you?" I ask him, my voice sharp, trying to put my emotions to rest. I can't get emotionally involved if I want to figure him out. I can't. Yet, I"m unable to control my anger. Why? Makoto looks back, a sincere look in his face. "You should be able to tell if I'm lying or not. But I'm not." His hand reaches up to touch my face, but I grab it, and pull his fingers back. He yelps out in pain. He grabs me and flips me over so that I'm on my back. The second time someone's on top of me this week. It's starting to piss me off. I try to wriggle out, but he holds down on my wrists tightly. He's stronger then before. Because he's older?

I look up at him with anger. "Let go of me, you sick, disgusting, sex-deprived bastard," I spit, my raw anger taking over me. "Reina, please listen to me," he pleads, staring down at me. I glare at him. "What are you gonna do if I don't? Are you going to try to screw me again like before?" I yell angrily. I can feel my body trembling. No, I can't freak out again. If I do, my fears will be exposed. Ever since that time, when I graduated, the memories of everything that's happened to me got to me. My fears of growing close to people grew, and growing close to men scared me more. And when a man is on top of me like now... I get scared and powerless. Like with Kazuya, when we were sparring... But Makoto is the real thing. If it's actually him, how will I react?

I have to get up.

I struggle, desperately trying to break free, but Makoto is much stronger then before. It scares me. "Please, Reina just listen to me. I'm not the same, and I'm not going to do anything to you! I just need you to listen and then I'll let go," Makoto says, his voice sounding remorseful. I feel tears coming into my eyes, blurring my vision. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I should have controlled myself. If I wanted to interrogate him, find out more about why he moved into Yamagata Apartments, then I should have taken this someplace public and questioned him like a real detective would. But now Itou Makoto is on top of me, Yamagata is stalling Sekai next door, and I might actually have a panic attack.

"Do... Do you even understand what you did to me and Sekai?" I ask him coldly, the tears slowly sliding down the sides of my face. Now I'm crying in front of him. My chest is getting tight, and breathing's getting heavier. Makoto doesn't seem to notice the change. I look at him, my eyes filled with sadness and pain. Lots and lots of pain. "People..." I begin, my throat lurching, "People are dead, dead, because of you. Because you couldn't commit, me and Sekai, we went through hell and back because of you. When you left it was supposed to be over." Makoto blinks with surprise. "But it is over... Jut because I've been released doesn't mean anything will be different for you and Sekai."

I smirk and scoff at how innocent he seems to me right now. "Oh no, see, it may be over for you, but for me, it will never be over. I'm stuck knowing that it was my fault that people died too. Unlike a lucky someone, I was there when all those people died. I saw Setsuna's dead body first, but I was also the first one she called for help, and the last person she contacted. I witnessed Katou Otome's death because I drove her to it. I'm responsible if Sekai gets hurt because of the last promise I made to Setsuna. I'm stuck protecting other people for the rest of my life." I look up at Makoto, smiling sadly. "You wanna know why?" I say sarcastically. Makoto's eyes widen.

I let out a laugh and look into Makoto's eyes. "It's because of you. I'm stuck like this forever. I can't change. When I look up at you, all I remember is that time on the rooftop where you assaulted me. When I get close to a guy, that's the scene that pops up in my head. I don't know if you've noticed, but it's getting harder for me to breathe, so I would suggest you get off of me before Sekai hears me scream and finds out that you live here." Makoto seems shocked. I swallow more spit, trying to hold in desperate cries I want to yell out. My chest is getting heavier, and I'm about to tremble. I begin to breathe in more heavily. Makoto looks over at me. "Reina... did I do this to you?" I blink, looking away, feeling the tears dry out. "Please... just get off me," I demand harshly, avoiding his question. He lets go of my arms and I immediately slide out from under him and sit up, breathing in deeply.

I wish I had chosen another apartment. I wish God would tell me why he's punishing me. Why he won't let m just rest in peace... live out my days as someone else. Why am I being punished for other people's crimes? I just tried to protect as many people as I could. And what does the universe give me back in return? Fear, sadness, burdens, all of this that I have to hold all by myself. I don't have anyone. Everyone has me, but who do I have?

I crawl into a ball, my knees up against my chest, my arms wrapped around my knees. I take in deep breaths, trying to get back to a realistic level. I look at Makoto, my eyes dark, my face tired. Makoto looks back at me, his face filled with remorse and pity.

"Don't feel bad for me," I snap at Makoto, sharply staring at him. "Feel bad for yourself. I was serious when I said you needed a reason for me not to kill you. I'm capable of killing you. Well, I was. And I might be able to again. You never know." Makoto looks up at me. "You won't kill me," he replies softly. Is he trying to test my patience? "Why? Why won't I be able to kill you?" I ask coldly, but curiously. Makoto looks up and sends me a soft smile. "Because you risked your life to save mine." My eyes widen immediately with surprise.

That's right. I did risk my life to save his. If I had actually killed him with my hands, I would have wasted the effort I went through to save him. And now that I feel calmer and worn-out, I feel like the real meaning of killing someone... that I don't have that kind of ability to kill someone unless it's for self-defense. Because even cops have to be ready to kill if worse comes to worst.

I look down at the floor. "I guess you're right. I don't think I'll be able to kill you. But I'm still not sure that you've changed." Makoto looks at me with desperation. "How can I show you that I'm different?" He begs me, his eyes growing sad. I look up at him and crawl over to where he's sitting and I stare at him, trying to see if he's telling the truth. He looks into my eyes and I look into his, feeling like we're trying to read one another. Maybe this is why I can't tell. And then I lean in and I kiss him.

Makoto's eyes widen and he pushes me away. "Wha- What are you..." his voice trails off. I stand up and look down at him, my eyes sharp with a smirk on my face. "I was testing you, idiot. You passed, since you pushed me away." Makoto smiles and breathes a sigh of relief. I feel myself slightly blush. What's wrong with me? Even if he's become slightly kind, it doesn't mean he's changed completely. He's just slightly different now, that's all.

I look back at him sharply, trying to fight back the slight blush. "But I can't tell Sekai you're here yet. Not yet. I don't know how she'll react, so can I trust that even if you're living here, you can stay hidden for a while? You seem set up anyway." Makoto nods. "I will. I know you can trust me. It won't be weird, I promise," He replies. I look at him, still feeling unsure. But for now... I have no choice but to trust him, even if I feel hostility for Makoto right now. Sekai has to hear this from me. If she hears it from someone else, there's no telling how she'll react. But if she hears it from me, maybe she'll feel better about the whole thing. "Okay," I say, looking at him with a bit of distrust, "I'll trust you. But you promised me. It can't be like the crap you promised Sekai in the past. You have to keep this one." Makoto looks at me seriously. "I know."

I smile at him. I have to at least try. I'm sure he was released from rehab for a reason. I have to try to trust someone, even if it's the last person on earth I thought I'd ever see again. I begin to walk out the door when I feel Makoto grab my arm. "Hold up." He walks over to his fridge and gets out a couple of cans of juice and from his cupboard, gets bags of chips and cookies out. He then bags them and gives them to me. "You told Sekai you were getting snacks. I don't think you can go back empty handed without explaining why." I look up at him, surprised at his sincerity. I remember how Setsuna said that in middle school, Makoto was a kind person. I wonder if therapy has brought him back to that. I smile at him. "Thank you." He nods and looks away, shrugging. Signs of embarrassment? It doesn't really matter though. I'm not in the mood to read is movements right now.

I leave his apartment closing the door behind me. I look back at the door. And then I touch my lips. His lips were soft and warm... and they twitched when I kissed him. It was interesting. I didn't do it just to test him. I just wanted to see what feeling I would get when I kissed him. It was almost like he had never kissed a girl before. It felt so... innocent. Not that I can say much about that. With my personality, and the feeling of a constant burden and responsibility on my shoulders, I'm not surprised I know so little about love or relationships. My first kiss was Makoto, which was probably why it affected me so much. I guess I wanted to remake that first kiss moment like it should have been. Between two innocent people who felt an attraction for one another.

I open my apartment door and walk inside, with those thoughts hanging in my mind. Because I can't deny that then and now, there was, and still is, an attraction towards Makoto emitting from me. At least I know I'll never act on it.

* * *

****Thursday: Time Unknown: Kotonoha's Dream Realm****

_Kotonoha stands in the middle of a hallway. Where was she? __It was a place she had never been before... no, she had been here. But she did not recognize it. What was this place? It looked like a school of some kind... Kotonoha looked down at herself. She is still wearing her St Marie uniform. But this isn't her conservatory. Kotonoha thinks to herself: This is a school of some kind... _

_Kotonoha turns around and sees a stairway. Near it is a window, where daylight pours through. Kotonoha clutches her chest, feeling a heavy drop in her heart. But it doesn't feel scary. This bomb that has dropped into her chest... it's a ball of sadness, all sadness. Something heart-wrenching lies up those stairs... but Kotonoha feels drawn to whatever is there. She takes one step forward and then another. _

_And then she begins to run._

_She runs up the stairs, curious as to what she'll see. Kotonoha wonders what she'll see, but every step she takes only makes the feeling in her heart drop heavier, hurt more. What will she see that makes her hurt so? What part of her past will be revealed?_

_Kotonoha arrives to the top of the steps. She leans over to take in deep breaths. The running has been tiring for her. But as she looks up to see another her. Kotonoha steps back. Is it that awful version of her? But as she looks closer, she sees it is not. It is her, but not that other her. It is a her from a memory. Kotonoha can feel it. This Kotonoha doesn't seem to notice her. This one is wearing a uniform which seems familiar to her. Memory Kotonoha is wearing a white shirt with a red bow-tie around its collar, a grayish-black jacket with two gold buttons, a short matching mini-skirt with long socks reaching right below the mini-skirt with brown loafers. She is looking down to the floor her eyes filling with tears. _

_"This can't be true... Makoto-kun would never... it's not true..."_

_What was this Kotonoha saying? Makoto... this name again... Kotonoha looks up to see a door. An entrance to the rooftop? Kotonoha reaches out her hand to touch the knob. She feels a little scared, but she had to see why she is crying... who was this Makoto person other then the one she had seen in her last dream. Kotonoha breathes in deeply. And she opens the door. _

_She sees the boy from last time. And he is with another girl with short brown hair. Their clothes are tossed off in a bundle to the side. And she hears them confesses their love to one another._

_"I love you... Sekai..."_

_"I love you... too... Makoto..."_

_Kotonoha's eyes widen and she slams the door shut. She feels herself tremble and she drops to the floor. She feels tears coming to her eyes... why? she doesn't know them, she isn't related to them... This means nothing to her, it should mean nothing to her but... a sentence escapes her lips._

_"Saionji Sekai... why?"_

**DREAM REALM: LEAVE**

Kotonoha eyes open immediately. She is clutching desperately to the covers wrapped around her. She abruptly sits up, still unsure as to where she is. But then she remembers. This is her old room, or so her family says. She looks to the left and sees a large tan curtain cover up the glass entrance the balcony. To the front is a large walk-in closet. Near the closet is a full body mirror. To her side is a brown desk with a computer, and some shelves. To her other side, there is another smaller desk with a lamp a small mirror, and a clock. It says 10:00 am.

"Are you awake?"

Kotonoha's head quickly turns to see a younger girl at the doorway. She has brown hair down right above her waist, and two slim ponytails coming down from both sides of her head. She is wearing a black turtleneck and a long white skirt with slippers. Kotonoha breathes in a sigh of relief. For a second, she believed that the awful Kotonoha had returned to get her. Kotonoha again reminded herself it was just a dream. Just a dream.

Kotonoha looks over at the girl. "Are you... my younger sister?" She carefully asks not wanting to make a mistake. This girl looks fairly young, it would only make sense. The girl at the doorway nods. "Yeah. I'm Katsura Kokoro, your younger sister. Did my young age give me away?" Kotonoha is surprised by her mature yet cold and sarcastic tone. She feels a sense of disgust emitting from her little sister. "Um... Are you mad... because I can't remember you?" Kotonoha asks meekly. She wants to feel close to her little sister. Kokoro looks at her, her eyes giving off an annoyed expression. "No. I'm not mad at you because you can't remember me," she responds coldly. Kotonoha notices she didn't say she wasn't mad at her at all. She wonders if she did something to make her younger sister hate her. But Kotonoha shakes that thought out her head.

"Are you coming downstairs?" Kokoro asks. Kotonoha then realizes that when she came home from the airport, the first thing she had done was sleep. She hadn't even properly greeted her parents. She also realizes that Kokoro was at home during a school day. "Um... Ko-Kokoro-chan," she begins, stumbling over her sister's name, unsure what honorific she should use for someone she doesn't remember, "Why are you here in the middle of the school day?" Kokoro's eyes narrow in annoyance. "Because it's the first time your home and mom and dad are at work. Someone has to be here since it's the first time you're back in Japan since you know nothing." Kotonoha nods slowly in understanding. "I see..." Kokoro gives her an annoyed look. "If you're not coming down, I'll just go by myself."

Kotonoha watches as Kokoro slams the door behind her. Kotonoha looks down at her pink covers and sighs. What did she do to make Kokoro mad? Why was she able to recognize the girl with the short hair in her dream? Saionji Sekai... who was she? Why was she doing... doing such a thing with that boy, Itou Makoto, on the rooftop. Why was she denying it was happening when they were confessing to one another right in front of her? Kotonoha sighs and clutches her covers in frustration.

There were so many questions, yet so little answers. Would she ever find her answers?

Kotonoha sighs again. She could only hope that she would find some answers soon.

Very soon.

* * *

****Thursday: Rabbit Hole: 4:00 pm****

I walk inside the Rabbit Hole, looking around for the one person who might be able to help me out by taking Makoto in.

Itou Itaru.

She's my only hope.

I can see the shop is busy, so I have to quickly grab a seat. I spot a seat somewhere near the back and I run over and grab it. Luckily, I've taken a book with me that Sekai recommended. Apparently it's top selling right now and is going to be translated into English and will start selling in America. According to Sekai, it really grasps the hardships of life and love. I haven't even bothered to look at the book, but it sounds good. I look around and I spot Itou Itaru, serving another table at the other side of the cafe. For now, reading the book would waste sometime while I'm waiting for the right opportunity to get a chance to talk to her. I reach into my black purse and take out the book. It's titled: Chains Of Lies by Kitsuregawa Roka. 

That name is oddly familiar... I know I've heard it somewhere... but not because of books... no somewhere else...

But I can't seem to remember. Oh well.

I look at the cover of the book. It's blue with white snowflakes on it, with gray chains crossing over them and the silhouette of a girl behind it all. Interesting. An intriguing cover and very specific. You can tell she personalized this cover. It makes one wonder what the book is about. I flip open the book. The dedication reads:

_This book is dedicated to the ones who attended my high school. They are my inspiration. They are the reason this unhappy story was created. May a story like this never come true. _

Interesting. Why would she say that? I wonder who her high school mates are... I know I could just look at the back to see the author's background story, but I want to finish the book first. After all, Sekai said that when she finished the book, she felt she didn't have to look up the author. It was like she already knew her through her book. I open to page one, chapter one, curious as to what kind of unhappy story she had created.

_Chapter One_

_Misora felt the leaves crunch under her feet as she walked. The breeze was cold yet warm. It was the perfect autumn day. It was August, a time for new beginnings. Misora was grasping on to the thought that today, maybe today, she could put an end to things. Today, she could set herself free of the burdens she had been carrying so long. The lies were catching up to her, and the guilt pounded her heart into the ground. So today, she would just change everything. She wanted to be free. _

_Misora arrived at her destination without much thought. She knows this place all too well. It is a dingy, old apartment building, which smells like the trash had rot. It was this place where she went to meet the man she had fallen for. This man was older, and cheated on her all the time. But she was in love with him. She had never been fully "there"- at a place where she could exclaim: "I'm done with you." But today, she had reached that point. Today, she would break him a million times as he had to her. Today, it was the end. This was for the good of herself. _

_And her baby._

"May I take your order?"

My thoughts break from the book as I look up to see Itou Itaru. She blinks in surprise. she must recognize me. "It's you!" she exclaims, "The one who freaked and ran! Are you okay?" I nod, feeling a little unprepared to talk to Itou's younger sister. She's only thirteen, so I'm unsure how to explain all the horrible things Itou has done without hurting her. There probably is no nice way to say it, but she has to know. She's his sister. It's her right.

*****20 Minutes Later*****

Itou Itaru sits down quietly at the cafe, seemingly trying to process everything I've just told her. She looks down, her bangs covering her face. I can't see her expression, but I can tell she is slightly trembling. Is she going to cry? I hope not. I can't let her make a scene in front of all these people and her boss. That would just be awful. Itou Itaru finally looks up, her eyes tearing up. I look at her cautiously. "Are you... okay?" I ask, slightly hesitating. She nods slowly, a lump in her throat appearing and then going away. "I just... I can't believe Onii-chan would do all those things... Onii-chan has always been kind and helpful... he's the only one I can really trust..."

I raise an eyebrow at this. Why would Makoto be the only person Itaru can trust? From everything I've seen, to me, he's the least trusted person on my list. Did he mess with his sister's head too, like Kotonoha did with Kokoro? It doesn't seem that way. So is Itaru just ignorant, or did she really never notice anything about her brother? I never went to the place where Makoto lived, so I just assumed that if he had a sibling, she or he was living with him too. Was it not like that?

"Itaru-san, didn't you live with your brother?" I ask curiously. Itaru shakes her head. "No. When me and Makoto were young, our parents divorced. I was sent to live with our dad, and Onii-chan went to live with our mom."

Oh. I had no idea it was like that. Well, divorce takes a toll on children. They don't always deal with it well. I never thought that maybe Makoto might have a sad past of his own. I just assumed he was a bastard and a playboy from the start. What if his parents made him like that? What if, when seeing his parents divorce, he thought relationships weren't worth the shot? That kind of experience could lead to the outcome of what happened to all of us at Sakakino Academy, although probably not to the degree that happened with us.

I look back at Itaru who wipes away sliding tears. She looks up at me. "I never liked our father," she continues. "He was always grumpy and irresponsible. And our mother was just as bad. She was always stubborn and refused to deal with issues upfront. They always got into arguments. At those times, Onii-chan would let me hide in his room. He would play games with me to distract me from all the fighting. He was always so kind and sweet to people. Onii-chan was nothing like our parents. I would sneak out of our dad's place to visit Onii-chan all the time. For me, Onii-chan became the only person I trusted. I couldn't trust my parents anymore, so all my faith went into Onii-chan. That's why I'm having a hard time understanding you. To think Onii-chan would treat people that way..."

Itaru grows quiet again. There's an awkward silence between us. I didn't know anything. I feel awful. How could I have done something so horrible? she should have heard it from him. If Itaru had heard it from Makoto, It wouldn't have hurt so bad. I should have gone to Makoto first. If I had gone to Makoto first, I could have convinced him to tell Itaru himself. I can't ask her to help him find another place when she's feeling like this. I just wouldn't be human if I even asked right now. This didn't help at all. I should have kept my mouth shut. This was just another unnecessary mistake.

"Reina-san?" I look up quickly and I see Itaru's desperate look. She's about to ask me for something I don't think I can comply with. But I can't just ditch her. It's too late for that. She's involved. Itaru grabs my hands and clutches them around hers. i look up at her with surprise. "Please..." she begins, with a sad but desperate tone, "Please take care of my brother. if it's true that he's living near you now, then please take care of him. You're the one who helped him, so please stay by his side."

I'm taken aback. How could she ask me for such a thing, after I explained to her everything he's done to me and Sekai? Itaru's eyes grow sad. "You probably think I'm weird, asking you for this kind of favor. But I'm scared that if you're not with my brother to keep him in check, he'll go back down that bad road. I'm afraid he'll have to go away again. Onii-chan is all I have. I can't let him leave me anymore. I know this is selfish, but can't you please think about it?" I blink in surprise. Does Makoto really mean that much to her? I had no idea. even after everything I've told her, she still trusts him. "I'll think about it," I reply.

I'm only digging a deeper hole for myself.

* * *

*****Thursday: 6:00 pm: Police Department Shooting Range*****

I pick up a gun and point it at the fake personage in front of me. I focus carefully. Where do I want to hit? Where does my gun want to shoot? I put my gun down and adjust my goggles and headphones a little. Then I pick the gun up with both hands and I slowly bring it up. I narrow my eyes and focus on where I want to hit.

BANG.

Perfect shot.

I take a deep breath in... and then out. I slowly put down the gun. For me, shooting is the same as venting out my frustration. The ammo inside the gun is all the pent up frustration. And the gun is how I get it out. The trigger is the key to my venting, to letting go. I'm lucky that I get access to the training area for detectives and police officers because of Oyaji.

"Nice shot. But can you hit the middle twice?"

I turn my head to see... Oyaji. I smile and I hug him. Over these two years, we've gotten closer. He's warmer to me now. Before he was more cold and was uncomfortable around me. But now, I think it's easier for him to talk to me. Although as a detective, he's the same as ever. Strong, rational, accurate, and undefeated. It sounds dumb, girly, and unlike me, but I really do think I have the coolest father in the world.

I let go of my dad and smile at him. "Do you think you could beat me in a gun fight?" He grins back, his black mustache flopping a little. "Never. Your my little girl." I let out a light chuckle. Oyaji put on his goggles and headphones. We raise our guns and practice shooting together. For most families, their past-times would be movies or game night, but since it's just me and Oyaji, with the little family time we get, we come here and practice shooting.

"Reina... I was wondering..." Oyaji coughs and then makes another perfect shot. He must want to ask me something that's uncomfortable for him again. Oyaji hasn't quite come to the point where he feels he can ask me everything yet. "If there's something you want to ask me Oyaji, just ask. It won't be weird," I say. I point my gun up, focusing. I'm aiming for perfect shot three times in a row. I press my finger lightly on the trigger, getting ready to shoot.

"Do... Are you thinking of marriage?"

I press the trigger, and shot goes out of bounds. I drop the gun in surprise and look over at Oyaji. Why would he ask me something like that? Oyaji takes another shot, unable to look at me. "It's just... well, when I turned 18, I began dating seriously... I got married to your mother at 27, so..." Oyaji clears his throat. I blink in surprise. Oyaji never told me he got me he got married at 27. That's around when he was a officer and hadn't gotten his detective status. I had no idea. "If you would like... I could... you know... set you up with someone?" What? "Oyaji!" I exclaim. I don't want to get set up with anyone. My life is hard enough as it is. Everything on plate is bad enough, but a relationship? I'm not sure I could handle that.

Oyaji puts down his gun and turns to look at me. "It's just... I think if you got married... maybe you would give up being a cop." My eyes widen in surprise. I never thought Oyaji felt this way. Oyaji takes my hands into his and looks into my eyes. "You're my little girl. And being a detective is a dangerous job. It's hard and stressful... and you've had more then your share of that. I just... I want you to be happy." My face softens and I smile. "Even if I got married, I wouldn't give up being a detective. I love this line of work. It's too late to change my mind. Besides, I have a lot on my plate right now. I go to a really tough school. You know that right?" Oyaji mutters something under his breath. He quickly let goes of my hands and starts furiously shooting. I smile, knowing this is his way of showing me he cares. I pick up my gun, and get ready to shoot.

BANG.

Perfect shot.

I check my watch. It's now 7:00 pm. Time really does pass by quickly. I put down my gun and take my headphones and goggles off. "I've got to go. Sekai and I are supposed to have a housewarming party, but I'll call you later." Oyaji grumbles something and nods, which means I'm dismissed. I hug him and I grab my purse and leave.

As I walk down the streets, I can't help but think about what Oyaji said. Getting married... that sort of happiness feels so far away from me now. I wonder if I'd even be a good wife or mother, or if my husband might even approve of what I'd be doing for a living. It's hard to have both love and success. My father had it for a brief moment, but in a flash it disappeared. I think I'm too scared to get involved with someone. I have so many people I have to help, so many things I want to do... for someone like me, who's priorities are always elsewhere. It would be too hard. Besides it's not like I have feelings for anyone. It's true that I always had a strange attraction to Makoto, but I've sworn up and down that I would never get involved with him. Ever since that day on the rooftop, I know I've had lingering feelings for him. But he's an awful person. And it's wrong. Besides, he's not the guy I've had lingering feelings for. There's that Kazuya guy. Sensui Kazuya. He's interesting. And I feel oddly attracted to him in the same way I do with Makoto, even though I've only known him a short while. The whole thing really makes me confused.

I suddenly bump into someone, kicking me out of my thoughts. "Sorry," I quickly say, moving on. I really need to stop spacing out like that. Huh? Sekai's up at the other side of the sidewalk. I wasn't expecting that. She seems to be talking to someone... I move over a little to see who it is. It's crowded in this area at this time. I freeze.

It's Kazuya.

I'm not sure why I'm like this. So what if they're talking? It's not anything serious or whatever. And even if it was, it wouldn't matter. Sekai laughs at something he says. She smiles at him softly as he continues talking. Oh.

She must like him.

I can't continue standing here like an idiot. The sign's about to change. And then they'll cross. I know another way. I'll just take that way. No big deal. My feet take off, and I run as fast as I can, knowing that when Sekai's home, this is all she'll be talking about.

Her wonderful encounter with a man named Sensui Kazuya.

* * *

*****Thursday 7:00 pm: Katsura Household: Kotonoha's Bedroom*****

Kotonoha sits on her bed and sighs. Her parents haven't come home yet, and Kokoro seems to have left somewhere. This is not what she expected. She expected a large party of her return, and to magically regain her memories. Kotonoha imagined her memories would all be happy ones and that everything was perfect. And that all those memories and weird dreams was just her overreaction.

But this was not so.

Kotonoha knew the memory of the Itou person and the brown haired girl were real. More importantly, she knew that her younger sister hated her. But she did not know why. And now, Kotonoha was alone, laying down on her bed in her white nightgown. She turned to her side. Why could her sister be mad at her? What did she do that made her upset? If only she could remember...

"Interested in your past?"

Kotonoha sits up quickly to see... another her. She looks the same, exactly the same, except her nightgown is black, and her eyes are slightly purple. She knows it is the awful version of herself.

Kotonoha quickly backs away until her head hits the headboard of her bed. She clutches onto the sheets and begins to tremble. Evil Kotonoha smirks at this. "Are you scared of me?" She asks in a sarcastic voice. Kotonoha clutches the sheets tighter. Evil Kotonoha scoffs at this. "Of course you are. Look at yourself. Oh. I guess you already are." Kotonoha eyes become frightened. Evil Kotonoha grins. "I guess you didn't miss me." Kotonoha bites her lip. She's too scared to say anything. Evil Kotonoha sighs and twirls a stand of your hair. "Are you scared I'm going to do something to you?" Kotonoha looks around frantically, looking for something, anything to help her, to protect her, from the other version of herself.

Kotonoha quickly stands up and grabs the small mirror. She holds it tight in her hand and gives Evil Kotonoha a dirty look. Evil Kotonoha's grin grows wider. "You want to play?" Kotonoha tightens the hold she has on the small mirror. "Leave... please leave me alone..." Kotonoha whispers, her voice trembling. Evil Kotonoha smirks, and runs at Kotonoha. Kotonoha throws the mirror at Evil Kotonoha, and it smashes against her face, but there is no effect. Evil Kotonoha smiles, and rushes in, clasping Kotonoha's neck. Kotonoha struggles, but she feels herself slowly losing the ability to breathe. Evil Kotonoha smirks. "I win." Kotonoha tries to take deep breaths, struggling to keep her vision. And then her blurry eyes catch a full body mirror near the window.

Kotonoha struggles. She lifts her hands and grabs onto Evil Kotonoha's arms. "Let..." her voice trails off, as she desperately tries to finish her sentence. Kotonoha now clutches onto Evil Kotonoha's arms. Evil Kotonoha's smile becomes a frown, and surprise sparks in her face. Kotonoha musters the little strength she has, and charges forward, towards the glass mirror. Evil Kotonoha's eyes widen.

"LET... ME... GO!"

And then Kotonoha hears cans dropping in the background. She turns around. It's Kokoro. "O... Onee-chan..." Kokoro's eyes are frightened. Kotonoha sees her little sister start to tremble. Kotonoha turns her head back to the mirror. It's smashed. But her other self is gone. Then Kotonoha sees something red fall on the floor, next to the shatters of glass.

Blood.

Kotonoha looks down at herself. She was cut on her arms, her legs... Kotonoha lifts a trembling finger, her eyes slowly widening as she traces it down her stomach. A piece of sparkling glass... slightly drenched in blood.

Blood.

Kotonoha feels her vision blurring. She drops to her knees, which crashes into the shattered glass, only creating more...

Blood.

Images begin to fly into her head. A girl... a girl with green hair. They are fighting. It's not just any kind of fight. It's a fight to the death. She can hear herself laugh... a crazy, horrible, sick laugh. And she cuts this girl... in the stomach... and the blood drips... Another image flies into her head. A girl... who almost looks like her... different facial structure... different eyes... and she has been looking into this girl for a while. Kotonoha knows this. And then... something awful. She grabs the girl... she takes out a sharp knife... like one would slice a tomato... That crazy laugh... the woman didn't even have time to scream... and then her hands... and then her feet... they are placed into a bag...

So much blood...

Kotonoha begins to shake furiously. And then she begins to scream. She can hear her sister calling 911, crying, screaming out her name... but all she can see is blood.

So much blood...

* * *

*********Thursday 8:00 pm****: Minato Ward: Shirokanedai: Sakurada-Dori: Nearby Yamagata Apartments****

I slowly walk down the street, feeling tired and wiped out. I don't know if Sekai's home or not. And my luck's only gotten worse, because it's raining. I touch my hair, which is drenched from the rain. My clothes are soaking wet. I should have stopped somewhere, but I just kept on running. Why was I running? But I already know why. Even though the encounters we've had are few, I know my feelings for Kazuya are the real deal. I don't want them. I could see it in Sekai's face- that it was not the first time they had met.

That Sekai had fallen for him.

I finally reach the apartment building, and I go through the sliding automatic doors. I take out my keys from my purse to open the door in front of me, but then I hear someone knock on the other side. I look up, and I'm surprised to see who's on the other side.

Hikari?

*****A Few Minutes Later******

I'm still in my wet clothes, but I'm inside Yamagata's office located on the first floor. Yamagata hands me a towel, and I accept it gladly, drying myself as best as I can. I'm glad I wore my waterproof sneakers today. I'm not so glad about the comfy skinny jeans and my white T-shirt with the peace sign. At least my undershirt managed not to get soaked, although it's slightly wet. I hand back the towel and she puts it aside. I can feel the awkwardness in the room. Both Taisuke and Hikari sit in their chairs, squirming a little. I can tell they're nervous because it's been six months since we've seen one another. I'm just glad that they don't seem to know anything about Makoto yet, or else there would be no awkward silences.

"So..." I start, trying to break the the ice, "Six months, huh? I heard Yamagata knew you back in high school too, but I'm surprised you're still in touch." Ouch. That was not supposed to sound as snobby as it did. Hikari looks down, and her eyes give off the feeling of being slightly apologetic. "Um, I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to come out sounding so mean," I quickly say, hoping to erase that. Hikari looks up at me and shakes her head. "No, it's okay. After everything you've done for me, I think it's only right that you feel a little hurt that I haven't kept in contact with you. But I'm here now because I wanted you to be one of the first people to know."

I raise an eyebrow. Know? "About what?" I ask curiously. Hikari and Taisuke smile at each other. I'm confused. What? "Wanna give me a hint here because..." I look over at Yamagata, who seems to be bursting with happiness. What the hell? I fold my arms and lean against the back wall. "Seriously, what is it?" I ask, sort of smiling with confused. Hikari gets up and shows me her right hand. On it is a beautiful ring with diamond lilies with blue gems serving as droplets of water. I know that's Hikari's favorite kind of flower.

Oh wow.

I jump up and hug Hikari tightly. She laughs and hugs me back, jumping up and down with me. Finally, some good news. "Okay, Okay, you're happy for us, now let me go!" I quickly let Hikari go and I rush over and hug Taisuke. "I didn't think I was getting a hug," he rasps, as I squeeze him. "You!" I exclaim, punching him on the shoulder. He cringes and holds onto his shoulder. I turn back to Hikari. "By the way, I can estimate how much that costs, you know that right?" Hikari's eyes light up. "Really?" she shouts happily, bounding over to shoe me her ring. Taisuke runs in between us. "no way, she would freak if she knew how much I spent to get that ring." I roll my eyes, and thre I look to Hikari. "I'll tell you this: He was thinking about marrying you for a LOOONG time." Hikari squeals, and hugs Taisuke.

This is good. I'm happy, because for once, there is good news. But as Hikari tells me and Yamagata about how Taisuke proposed, I can't help but think how I used to have feelings for Taisuke, and how that cycle is happening again. Maybe Sekai is meant to be with Kazuya, and I'm the block that's in the way- again.

Maybe I'm not meant to be with anyone.

And then Hikari asks me a question I would never have expected. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

I fall into complete shock. "What?" I can't believe this. To think out of all people they asked me... "B-But..." I begin, stuttering out of shock, "Why me?" Hikari and Taisuke look at one another ans smile. Do they have secret telepathy or something? Hikari walks of to me and clasps my hands. It feels like a lot of people are holding my hands lately. Hikari smiles at me. "I want it to be you because if it weren't for you, I probably would be dead by now. You saved me Reina. So I want to honor you by letting you be my maid of honor. I want everyone at my wedding to know that it's not just about me and Taisuke getting married. I want our wedding to be our ceremony to honor and thank you."

Wow.

Hikari looks into my eyes. "Please, please, be my maid-of honor. Please?" I look into Hikari's eyes, and then Taisuke's. I feel happy that they want me to their maid-of-honor, but I'm scared. I'm afraid that by getting involved with me again, they'll find out about Makoto. I've got so many burdens, and so much guilt on my shoulders... I don't know if I can handle anymore.

"Sure," I reply, trying my hardest to smile. I'll just have to live with the burdens and the guilt. It's what I do. It's what I've always done. I don't know any other way.

If it's not me holding the burdens, the guilt, then who will?

*****10 Minutes Later*****

I get out the elevator, still thinking about how I now can't let Hikari know about Makoto. She's very wobbly when it comes to final decisions, a complete free spirit. If she found out Makoto was back, then she might suddenly get scared and not go through with the wedding. Since I'm the maid-of-honor, it's my job to keep the bride on her toes and completely prepared to go through with marriage no matter what.

Great. More people to protect.

I could be a saint.

I feel my cell vibrate in my purse as I reach the apartment door. I take out my cell and flip it open. "Hello?"

"Reina? It's Sekai!"

Oh boy. "Hey, what's up?" I respond, trying to sound normal. Sekai giggles over the phone. "Well, I wasn't sure when I should tell you... but I've been meeting this guy for a while now... we've had like five dates..." I clear my throat. "Oh really?" I respond, trying to sound surprised. I think my voice got a little squeaky. "Yeah... his name is Sensui Kazuya. He's really cool... he helps out at this Karate dojo, but he actually works as a stuntman. Isn't that cool?"

I had no idea he was a stuntman. Well, I'm not the one dating him.

"And... I think tonight's the night."

The night? Tonight's the... oh god, no.

"Sekai... are you sure? what happened to five dates and all..." No. I'm being selfish. Just because I feelings for Kazuya doesn't mean I should keep Sekai from dating him. "I'm sure. I know you're worried about me Reina, but I really like him. Besides, he's a good guy. I know he won't hurt me. I've got to go, because I'm in the bathroom of his apartment. It's really nice! He has a condo and all that! Don't wait up for me okay? Hanging up!"

"Sekai, wai-"

She hung up. I sigh and lean against the wall. I need to put my feelings for Kazuya behind me. It's only right. I slip my purse off my shoulder and dig through for my keys. I pick them up but... the apartment key is missing. I double-check. Nope, that key is gone. I sigh and slip to the floor. I really have to change out of these damp clothes too...

"Reina?"

I turn to the side and see... Makoto?

*****10 Minutes Later*****

I get out of the Makoto's bathroom after changing. I'm wearing one of his black shirts and one of his gray sweatpants. They're both really baggy, but it works. I sit down on his couch. His apartment is styled like mine and Sekai's, except it's less girly and more bachelor like. This sweatpants are really bothering me. They are way too baggy. Although I'd rather not, it would definitely be better if these were off. Besides, his shirt pretty much covers everything. It's right above my knees. I kick off the sweatpants and fold them. But as I stare at them, I'm wondering if I'm better off wearing them... I am in Makoto's place, out of all places.

The doorbell rings. I guess I should get it, since Makoto is putting my clothes in his washing machine. The second bedroom is of use to him, because now, it's his personal laundromat. I walk over and open the door. It's the delivery guy with the Chinese food. I had to order to 3-B, because obviously, I can't get into my apartment until Sekai gets back. I get my purse and hand him the money. He takes it and grins at me. "Your guy's lucky to have a hot chick like you. I delivered to him last night, but I didn't see you here." I blink in surprise and then shake my head. "No, No, I am not-"

Delivery guy's already halfway down the hall, leaving the Chinese food behind. I sigh, pick it up, and close the door. Why isn't anyone letting me finish my sentence today? Besides, do I look like Makoto's girl? Then I look down at what I'm wearing. Sort of. I place the bag on the low table and begin to unpack it.

I hear the door open and I look up to see Makoto coming out. "Your stuff's in the dryer now. But how come-" He stops and then looks at me. "Is this another test again because-" I snort, cutting him off. "No, you idiot, I just don't like extreme baggy man pants." I point to the food. "I got you a sesame chicken combo too."

Makoto breaths out a sigh of relief and then sits down across from me. We take out our chopsticks and begin to eat the food. There's only silence, and the mild sounds of chewing. I swallow my food and look up at him. I should say something. "Um... thanks," I say, glancing up at him. I'd never thought I'd be thanking him out of all people. He looks back at me and swallows his food too. "Sure. You've done so much for me, this is the least I could do." I scoff and then I smirk. "Apparently, I've done a lot for plenty of people," I say somewhat sarcastically, biting and swallowing some sesame chicken. Makoto looks up at me seriously. "I'm serious Reina. If it weren't for you, I don't know what kind of person I would be. Maybe i would be dead, instead of Setsuna or Otome..."

I put my chopsticks down and look at him. "I'm going to stop you right there, because that's a really touchy spot for me, okay?" He blinks in surprise and nods. I return the gesture by smiling at him weakly. I go back to eating. "But I'm curious..." Makoto begins, picking up his soda can to drink some, "How come you couldn't wait for Sekai to come back? Why do you have to spend the night here?" I laugh a little, thinking about how stupid this situation is. "Because she's getting laid," I say, stuffing more rice into my mouth. Makoto's soda almost spits out of his mouth. He swallows it, and his eyes widen in surprise. "What?" I laugh hysterically, it's almost too funny.

I raise an eyebrow and give him a quizzical look. "What? Sekai can"t be over you after two years?" Makoto shakes his head furiously. "No, but..." his voice trails off. "Do you know what's funny?" I say, almost trailing off into my own world. Makoto looks up at me. "What?" I smirk and look at him. "The guy who's she's been dating... I've fallen for him." He stares at me in shock. It really is a funny situation. "Are you.. gonna be okay?" he asks, somewhat carefully. That's interesting. I didn't expect his reaction to be like that. "The first thing someone usually says is: 'Does she know?' Well, Sekai doesn't know I even know this guy, and I hope so. That I'll be okay, I mean."

I finish off my food and toss it out in the trash. I take a large gulp of my sprite, swallowing hard. Makoto tosses out his food too, and sits down on his couch. I lean back, placing my hands behind me for support. I sigh. "You know," Makoto starts off, "I"m glad that Sekai move on. It shows the damage I left behind wasn't permanent." I look over at him, and I can tell he's sincerely happy for her. I get up and sit next to him. He turns and looks at me in surprise. He turns to look away, but I grab him and I grab his face and pull it close to mine.

And then I press my lips to his.

I kiss him hard, but he doesn't kiss back. He pushes me away and his face is filled with surprise and confusion. "Reina, I said I don't need to be tested. I'm not the same person-" I cut him off by kissing him again. He pushes me away again, and now I can tell that he really can't tell what's going on. But I knew something was off about him from the start. And now, I know. "Makoto, I knew there was something off about you. Do you want to know why I just kissed you twice?" In his shock and confusion, he nods. I look into his eyes.

"Don't deny anything because I've confirmed it. You're in love with me."

Makoto's eyes widen. I should have known. And then he turns away. I touch his arm but he pulls away. I can't believe this myself actually. He is sincere. But I thought it was weird how he wanted me to believe him so badly. I'm sure he didn't try nearly as hard with Yamagata. It was strange how he so quickly agreed to not reveal the fact that he was living here to Sekai. But what really gave him away was his facial expression when I said I had feelings for someone else. He was shocked... but his eyes looked kind of sad. And each time I kissed him, he slightly kissed me back, but he always pushed me away. Makoto was trying to control himself.

Makoto doesn't turn around, but instead, begins to speak. "It was you who saved me from Kotonoha. When I went into rehab, I went in thinking that. That you were the one who saved me. You gave me a second chance when you did that. For two years, trying to get over the issues I had gained... my want for more and more, the only thing I could really think of that I hadn't changed, that I hadn't destroyed, was you. I wanted to make it up to you... I thought that was it. But then when everything else, all those problems were cleared up, the only thing I felt I couldn't figure out was you. I realized I had fallen in love with you. That all along I had been falling for you. Before I got out of rehab, I contacted my parents, but they didn't want anything to do with me. My psychatrist, who I had gotten close to, set up everything for me, the apartments, funds, and a job. He even got me enlisted in a good college. The whole time, the thoughts that got me through it... they were all about you. What you were doing, how you were, how I could make this up to you..."

Makoto's voice trails off, leaving behind an awkward silence. He still won't look at me. I feel awful. I shouldn't have called him out. It was wrong. I played with his feelings. That's unfair. But he doesn't know the whole truth about my feelings either. It's not fair for him to assume that he's the only person feeling this way. I get up and walk to the other side, where he's facing. I sit in front of him and I take his hand into mine. His head comes up and he looks into my eyes. "You're not freaking out or running away?" he asks. I shake my head no. "I need to confess something," I say, hesitating slightly. He looks at me curiously. "I have feelings for that guy... but I have feelings for you too. Although that's a given. Do you know you're the only guy I've ever kissed?" Makoto looks at me, surprised. "Seriously? But that means..."

I scoff and let out a chuckle. "Yeah. You're the closest who's ever come to... well, you know." We sit here in silence now, just staring at one another. I then I lean in pressing my lips on his again. I feel him kissing me back gently, and then we separate. I flash a look at him. "We shouldn't do this Reina," he says, looking away, guilt in his eyes. "Think about Sekai. And besides... you don't love me." I smile at him. "But you love me." I kiss him harder this this time, and he passionately kisses me back. We slowly slide down until he's on top of me on the couch, kissing me harder. He doesn't stop. I don't let him.

Once I do this, I'll never be able to take it back.

I don't care.

* * *

**I can't believe I've done what I always thought I wouldn't have... am I becoming as awful as Makoto once was? Am I playing with people's fragile hearts and feelings? But more importantly... what will happen if Sekai finds out I've slept with Makoto? What will happen when I have to face Kazuya?**

**Next Time: C4: Feelings That Belong To No One**

**I must figure out my feelings... before Sekai finds out about them...**

**

* * *

**

Sooo... Who saw this coming?Who really didn't? Who thinks I'm evil! Who thinks I'm not? I want your reviews! Any guesses about what's up next? REVIEWS! OwO

* * *

**LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**

**-SASAMI1996 :3  
**


End file.
